Zeta Vortext: Fire and Ice 1: Flame and Snow
by LA Knight
Summary: Kai finds himself falling for a mysterious girl who joins the bladebreakers. They know each other from their childhood, but Kai doesn't remember. Who is this girl, and what does she have to do with... everything? on hiatus
1. Fire vs Ice

**Chapter One**

**Fire Vs Ice**

.

.

"Kai, you _will_ listen to me!" Voltaire's eyes were a hard, glittering yellow as he backhanded Kai across the face. The young man stumbled back, holding his arm protectively in front of his face, glaring at his Grandfather. There was a livid red mark splashed across his pale cheek.

"Grandfather..."

"Silence! You will give up this simpleton's dream of a Beyblade team! Your Beyblading career exists to further my ends, and-"

"No, Grandfather. I'm... I like Beyblade, I'm really good at it, and I've worked so hard! You don't have the right-"

"The right, Kai? I have _every_ right. I'm your legal guardian. You'd be surprised what legal guardianship gives you the right to do." Voltaire's eyes glimmered as if in fond memory. Kai felt almost sick. "Now, get out."

"But, Grandfather-"

"Get out!" Kai backed up slowly, his arms still held protectively in front of his face, his eyes fastened on Voltaire. He didn't let his eyes leave his Grandfather's until he reached the open doorway and bolted through it, followed for long, excruciating moments by Voltaire's cruel laughter.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

**:Hey, Ice.:**

Sakura's full lips quirked into a smile when she heard her brother's voice in her head.

**:How's it going?: **

She murmured softly, _:Fine. I'm worried about this guy here... pretty good Beyblader, but he's kinda arrogant. Scary looking, too.:_

**:Kai Hiwatari?:**

_:You know him?:_

**:I know** of **him. Not the same thing. I picked the image out of your mind.:** His voice became grave, and in her mind, she saw his cobalt blue eyes go dim. **:Watch yourself around him, Sakura. I've heard he's good.:**

_:As good as us?:_

**:Ian fought against him a few years ago, said it was almost like he was Abbey trained. And Ian said he kinda looked familiar. I gotta admit, he wasn't too far off the mark. He does look familiar. He might be the Kai that Dad's always talking about.:** Sakura bit her lip, and she felt Tala wince when he felt her pain. **:Boshemoi! Doesn't that hurt?:**

_:Don't be such a wimp, love. And anyway, if he was an Abbey boy, I'd recognize him, and I don't. Proof is in the pudding.:_

**:Sakura, um...:**

_:What?:_

**:I saw... oh shit! Father's coming! I love you, gotta go!:**

_:Love you, Tala.:_

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

"Tala?" The other boy's voice was tight with fear.

"I know, I know, he's coming!"

"Tala-"

"Bryan, shut up! I know!" Sapphire eyes went icy pale.

"Tala! Boris... he found Sakura." Silence, then, "What?"

"He found her. She's living in the same place as the Baron! He talked to Boris, and they know where she is, and-"

"Shut up, Bryan! Where's Spencer and Ian?"

"They're coming."

"Then-" Bryan cut him off as his lilac eyes went glassy, murmuring, "Boris is coming down the hallway." Tala's blue eyes went wide with absolute terror.

"Shit! Okay, scram. I'll see what I can do to stay out of trouble."

"Stay alive, Tala."

"I'll try."

"Remember your sister."

"I'll always remember my sister," Tala whispered, watching Bryan slip through the secret door. "Always."

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

'_This guy is obviously highly skilled_,' the girl thought to herself. Maybe this boy would make a worthy opponent, or at least be someone she wouldn't beat in five minutes. Almost everyone, it seemed, fit into the latter of those two categories these days.

She sighed, blew a lock of white-blue hair from out of her glittering, keen eyes. She watched eagerly as the boy's royal blue Beyblade slammed into huge cinder blocks, rendering them to nothing but fine, gray powder like ashes. He had immense strength, this boy with the blue shark fin tattoos on his pale, handsome face.

'_He has grace_,' she acknowledged thoughtfully, watching as what was once a ruthless, crude machine of destruction turned itself into a refined dancer, elegantly running back and forth along the thin edges of bricks. The blade spun on its course, gently tapping empty soda cans that did not wobble but merely fell with a small tink.

_'This boy_,' the girl thought, '_is very interesting.'_ He reminded her of her twin brother. Her twin was also a skilled Beyblader.

However, this boy was far more attractive than her twin. Kai was tall, just the way she liked them, with piercing amber eyes. He had muscle, another thing she liked. She could almost imagine herself cuddled in those strong, loving arms... whoa, whoa! She was getting a little bit too involved in that little fantasy, yes she was, she was going to leave that alone for now.

She turned her attention back to how skilled Kai was. Perhaps, if she wasn't underestimating him, this Kai Kaido Hiwatari, then a match with him might prove interesting.

'_Indeed,_' she thought, '_indeed, most interesting._' She walked away with a delighted smile on her beautiful face.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

_**-Are you alright, Little Master?-** _

Kai ignored Draanzer as he struggled to leash his anger. His body was trembling with outrage, and his heart felt like someone was crushing it in their fist. He didn't need Draanzer's pity making it worse.

**_-That's enough of that, Kai Kaido Hiwatari!-_**

"Draanzer-"

**_-Remain silent, Little Master. Do not let your Grandfather's abuse cause your anger to control you.-_**

"Draanzer."

_**-Little Master... dearest, darling Kai, be not troubled. One day you will be free of Voltaire's cruelty.-**_

"When, Draanzer?"

**_-Soon, I think, my darling.-_**

"You sound like... like my mother..." His voice began to slur as his eyelids began to droop. Just as crying often exhausted you, so too did the incredible struggle to hold back over a decade and a half of tears when depression threatened to get you in a choke hold and strangle you until you suffocated on the sadness.

Suddenly, the phone rang shrilly, but Kai stared at the ceiling with sleepy eyes and simply ignored it. He was in his room, lying on the comfortable black satin sheets of his bed, while one of his phones continued ringing.

**_-Maybe you should answer it, Master Kai,-_** Kai's other Bit Beast, and Draanzer's mate, Phoenix told him, his voice warm.

"No, Phoenix, I really don't want to." Kai yawned widely and rubbed his face, a sleepy, little kid gesture he'd gotten into the habit of and never lost.

**_-Little Master, it might spark your interest to answer, his favorite Bit Beast,-_** Draanzer, murmured softly in his mind. Her voice touched him the way a warm summer breeze touched him. He smiled when Draanzer's voice sounded.

He loved his Bit Beast's voice. It always made him think of Bianca Voltaire, his mother. That was the only time he thought of his mother, was when Draanzer was talking. It always made him feel so much better after the Baron Voltaire's cruel words and stinging blows.

**Draanzer... I love you, Draanzer. **

He blushed almost immediately as he 'pathed these words to the Phoenix Lady Bit Beast, just like he always did. He felt Draanzer's warm, blanket soft wings cover him for a second in a peculiar embrace, and he felt her glow with pleasure at his words.

**_-Little Master, the phone?-_**

The telephone was still ringing, so Kai finally picked it up and put the receiver to his ear, affecting his cold, bored voice, the voice he used with the Blade Sharks.

"What." The grunt-statement-question, the one that always made Carlos sweat when he used it, seemed to not affect the caller.

"Kai Hiwatari." It was not a question. The voice was deep and menacing, insidious like poison. It was an adult's voice. Somehow, Kai was certain that he'd heard it before. But, where?

"Yes," Kai said.

"There's a Beyblader you might want to pay some attention to."

"Why?" His voice was snappish.

"Someone from your past."

"My past? So what?"

"Someone who did not lose to you."

"You mean Tyson?"

"He's not exactly from your past, Hiwatari. And you defeated him once."

"Look, who the hell are you?"

"Kai Hiwatari, this particular Beyblader will intrigue you. She can defeat everyone in your little street gang, but whether she can defeat you remains to be seen."

"She? It's a girl?"

"Remember what I said, Hiwatari."

"But ... hey!" All he heard was a dial tone. "Dammit!" Immediately, he felt Draanzer's warm, motherly wings fold around him, soothing his fraying temper. "Thanks."

**_-Be calm, Little Master.-_**

**Yes, Draanzer. I'm alright now.**

_**-What was wrong?-**_

**I just hate people being cryptic. So, Draanzer, did you hear all that?** He felt her nod. **What should I do, do you think?**

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

"So, you're Gabriel VonShreider. I've heard of you."

"And I've heard of you, Lady Daratrazanoff. I look forvard to Beybattling against a voman so skilled as you are vispered to be." The young man, his hair a shining crown of golden curls and his sky blue eyes set in a pale face, smiled at her. His voice was thick with his German accent.

"So, care to Beyblade, O Angel of Light?"

"But of course." Sakura stared at Gabriel, trying to figure out what had her back up. Was he secretly a child rapist or something? She usually had a sense for those kinds of people. It helped her avoid them.

_**-I sense something strange in him as well, Mistress.-**_

_Don't do anything rash, Hounborg._

_**-I follow your commands, Mistress.-**_

_Are you ready for this, do you think? You and Polly?_

_**-Of course, Mistress.-**_

_Don't call me Mistress, you guys._

**_-Yes, Mistress.-_**

"Three..." Gabriel murmured warmly, his voice sliding over her like the gentle touch of a dove's wings.

"Two," Sakura murmured, setting herself in a battling stance. Gabriel readied his launcher as he murmured, "One."

"Let it rip!" A pure white Beyblade and an ice blue Beyblade soared into the dish in the courtyard of St. Martin's Abbey. Both Bit pieces glowed with white light, and as they slammed and crashed against each other, shooting off sparks, the glow turned into a shining silver brilliance.

"Let's do it, then, you two!" Sakura's hair was blown out of her face by the whirlwind vortex created by the Bey energies, and Gabriel saw her brilliant blue eyes shining bright with excitement and the thrill of the match. Her Bit piece began to glow in a mix of black and white, and Gabriel tried not to shut his eyes against the luminescence of her power.

"Vonderful, Lady Daratrazanoff! Simply vonderful!"

"Fight me, don't babble at me!"

"And so I shall, Lady! Liangelicon, Hand of Fate!" And out of Gabriel's Bit piece rose a beautiful creature, one of the rare, Humanoid Bit Beasts, a tall, white goddess of a creature with a huge set of silver wings. This was an angelic Bit Beast, something so rare that it almost took Sakura's breath away.

**_-Mistress, do you need us?-_**

_I'm fine, Hounborg. In a state unrevealed, but still at least twice as strong, you two can beat this boy and his Bit Beast. _

Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating on her Beyblade and her beloved Bit Beasts.

_Do this, now. Defeat him._

Two beams of light, one white and one black, shot up into the sky from the Bit piece as her Beyblade slammed hard into Gabriel's, sending it flying from the dish and crashing hard with bone crunching force into a wall of St. Martin's Abbey.

"Game over, Gabriel," Sakura murmured. She smiled and tucked her white blue hair behind her ears, revealing her shining eyes. Her face was flushed a soft, rosy pink from exertion and happiness.

"Game over, Lady. Did you enjoy the match?"

"Indeed I did, Mr. VonShreider. Well done."

"And you, Lady Daratrazanoff."

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

"Hey, Chief, did you see her?" Tyson stared at the retreating figure of the blue eyed Beyblader whose pale blue hair wafted on the wind, and that still glowed faintly with the power of her Bit Beasts. Her knee-length, shimmering white skirt swirled around her legs and her loose, midnight blue tunic rippled in the wind. Tyson could still hear the click of the heels on her blue, knee high boots. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, or anyone so calm and strong in the face of a Beyblade match.

"I saw her alright, Tyson. Only the Blade Sharks have ever defeated Gabriel VonShreider. He's one of the best BeyBladers in the city, and he started teaching himself at the age of four how to Beyblade. He's been doing it longer than either of us."

"And she beat him. She beat him, Chief." Tyson's dark, steel blue eyes were star bright with admiration. "How did she do it, Chief?"

"I don't know, Tyson. I just don't know." Right at that moment, Max Tate ran up to Tyson and Kenny, his sky blue eyes lit up from within.

"Tyson! Kenny! Did you just see her? She was utterly brilliant! She was absolutely ,totally spectacular!" Max was jumping up and down, his blond bangs falling into his eyes.

"Calm down, Maxxie! Yeah, we saw her! Do you know who she is?"

"Haven't a clue, Tyson, but she beat Gabriel VonShreider! In less than ten minutes! And it took you forever to just gain enough... enough whatever to beat him! Dang! She's... she's... I want her autograph. Think she'd give me one?"

"No," Kenny said, typing away furiously at his computer. "She's probably famous."

"So?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Max."

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

"Well, Rei, what did you think of her? That was quite a Beybattle, you know. She's a formidable young lady, isn't she?" Mr. Dickinson glanced sideways at the quiet young man, whose golden eyes were trained on the girl walking away from St. Martin's Abbey. He took in everything he observed about her and told Mr. Dickinson nothing about what he inferred.

"Well?"

"She's in trouble." Mr. Dickinson started in surprise and stared at the boy, murmuring, "What exactly do you mean, Rei?"

"I can't explain it," he said, his voice slightly uneasy, "but she's in some kind of trouble. She walks around as if she has the weight of the world on her shoulders, and her eyes looked hurt, for all she was so excited. She's in pain. It... it makes me hurt just looking at her." Mr. Dickinson stared at the younger man, his expression thoughtful. Rei's face was tight with anxiety. Was he really so worried about that girl? What was it that made him so suspicious?

When he looked back at the retreating girl, he couldn't help but imagine he saw some shadow that threatened, looming just out of sight.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

**_-Well, you've seen her, Little Master. Seen her in action. How does she compare to what you imagined from that stranger's warning?-_**

**I thought she'd be older. She can't be more than fourteen.**

**_-She's sixteen.-_**

**How the hell do you know that?**

**_-Her Bit Beast has the accumulation of sixteen years worth of power. Bit Beasts sense their partners at the time of the partner's birth, and begin to gain power as their partner matures.-_**

**Oh. Huh. She's pretty good. It took me nine minutes to beat Gabriel.**

**_-Do you think she's worthy of you, Little Master?- _**

Kai smirked as he slipped back into his room, locked the door, and flopped down onto his waiting bed. Oh, it was so soft, and he was so tired... As his body relaxed, his mind kicked into accelerated mode, thinking about the girl's battle, rerunning everything so he could examine every little detail

She's definitely worthy of me. Not that he would tell the girl that to her face... he couldn't do... that... he was so sleepy...

**_-I can sense something in her, something that resonates with something deep within you, my own little child. She will be very important to you, that she will.-_**

Kai didn't hear the Bit Beast. He'd already fallen asleep, curled up beneath the thick blanket, his Beyblade clutched like a teddy bear or security blanker in his fist.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

"Hey, Kai, um... could I... have a word?" The leader of the Blade Sharks turned to one of his teammates, Carlos, who looked worried. His anxiety increased when Kai turned his cold, amber stare upon the younger boy. Carlos knew his leader didn't like being disturbed unless it was extremely important.

"What." It wasn't really a question when Kai asked it. It was more of a statement, barely more than a grunt that told you he knew you existed, and that you were annoying him. "What, Carlos." Another statement-question.

Carlos felt his heart start tripping.

"I've been hearing rumors..." Carlos trailed off when Kai gave him an I-don't-really-care-why-the-fuck-are-you-bothering-me look. He slipped off his red bandana and began massaging the back of his neck, his dark brown eyes cast to the floor. How was he going to say this? He could sense Kai's growing impatience, something only a fool would knowingly provoke, so the boy rushed to continue.

"There's some Beyblader, new here I guess, and he seems to be really good, because he beat Seth and Gabriel, those kids from the Church Orphanage, and it appears they've been saying..." He struggled to make it sound inviting without overdoing it.

"What?" This time, it was obviously a question, and an annoyed one. "What has this guy been saying, Carlos?"

"Basically, Boss, that he could kick your sorry ass anytime, anywhere, with both hands tied behind his back, using his pinkie toe. Exact words, Kai. This guy thinks you're small fish, I guess."

Kai looked totally taken aback, but only for such a brief instant that Carlos assumed that he'd just imagined it. When he actually took a good look at the leader of his team, Kai's slender, handsome face was cold and emotionless, like sculpted marble. Then he smiled. The smile was icy, without humor, and it made Carlos shiver.

"Both hands behind his back, huh? I guess we'll just have to see about that, then. Won't we, Carlos? Guess what? I've got an interesting plan. See, you and a few of the others are going to fight this Beyblader, Carlos. If that arrogant son of a bitch manages to beat any of you, or, even more unlikely, all of you, then I shall Beybattle against him. That's the plan, Carlos. Or does this plan not meet with your approval?" Kai's voice was cold and detached, his expression black. His eyes were half lidded and he looked a little sleepy. That was a danger sign.

"No," Carlos said hurried, "it's a good plan, I like it. See ya later, Kai!" Kai merely grunted and turned away. He didn't think this new Beyblader was anything special, honestly.

**'A total waste of time, but it'll make those wimps feel better about still being top dogs on the streets, I suppose.'**

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

"Carlos, we're losing, for crying out loud!" Chris moaned as his blade flew into the air and neatly disassembled before falling to the ground at his feet. "No, my Beyblade! Look what you did to it, you stupid cow!"

"It's not like you can't put it back to-fracking-gether, you whining little Mama's boy!" Their opponent snapped, glaring with obvious disdain. _'They aren't even trying to beat me,' _she thought to herself,_ 'how dare they... oh, this is such a waste of time!'_

"I know we're losing, Chris, jeez! Just shut the hell up and start winning!"

"But my Beyblade-"

"Shut up, Chris! You're pathetic!"

"Easy for you to say, Carlos!"

"She's a push over, just start blading like you mean it! Holy crap!"

"Carlos, ya gotta admit that this chick is pretty outrageous, man! Total Alpha!"

"Auro, Chris, Jasper, I don't give a rat's ass, she's not that great, now the three of you, shut the hell up and start Beyblading!"

"Will all of you fracking morons shut the hell up and start trying to beat me? We've only been blading for four minutes, come on! It's four of you against one of me! Why am I kicking your butts, huh?"

"Because we're not bothering to try!" As Carlos said this, Jasper's transparent crimson Beyblade and Auro's black blade flew into the air and fell apart, landing at their feet.

"Fan-fucking-tabulous, Carlos!" The girl snarled. "One thing I really don't like, are people so fracking lazy and arrogant that even when they're losing against a girl they refuse to at least try a teensy bit harder! You're just so fan-fucking-tastic! I wonder what Kai would say to that! You lot are such fracking bums!"

"Watch your mouth, you stuck up bitch!"

"Bite me, Carlos!"

God, this infuriated her. Not only did they underestimate her because she was a girl, but because of pride, they wouldn't even try any harder, even though they were losing. This wasn't a true Beybattle. This was a slaughter, and a pointless one. It was damn fracking annoying! Gosh, what an idiot!

"I'm taking you down!" Carlos yelled.

"Fat chance, Carlos! Let's do it!"

Her icy blue Beyblade glowed a brilliant black as it slammed hard into Carlos' Beyblade and knocked it out of the ring. Her own blade flew into her hand, and she slid it into the pocket of her skirt. She turned to walk away from the Dish.

"Hold it, you obnoxious, snotty cow!" Sakura stopped dead and whirled around to face Carlos, who glared at her, his lips curled into a hateful sneer. "I'm not finished with you yet, bitch."

"Call me that again and you'll figure out how vicious I can be, Carlos. Tread carefully. Very carefully." Her voice was like ice, and it turned his blood to winter spring water. Ice water? No, never ice water, nothing so clunky and graceless, but smooth, sweetly flowing spring water in the bleakest, coldest winter, somehow still unfrozen but bitterly cold and bone chilling.

"Listen up, girlie. You're going to face me now."

"No, I'm not."

"You will, dammit!"

"No. Carlos." He looked at her coldly. She saw that the other boys were listening also. "Never underestimate an opponent, no matter what the reason. And always try your best. You may not get a second chance." With that, she turned and walked away, not looking back. The boys stared after her, that beautiful Beyblading champion with the long, ice blue hair and the deep blue eyes. They weren't soon to forget her.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

"So? What happened, Carlos?" Kai's cold, malevolent voice made the other boy shiver with something akin to fear. Would Kai hurt him for what he was about to say?

"She... well, you see, the Beyblader turned out to be..."

"A girl?" Kai whispered menacingly. "I know she's a girl. I didn't tell you to report things I already knew. I want you to tell me things I don't know. You lost to her, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, we... we tried, Kai, we did-"

"Liar! Liar, Carlos, you're a liar!"

All of a sudden, Carlos' legs turned to the weakest jelly, and he sank to the ground, trembling violently and whimpering in distress. He prayed Kai wouldn't give him over to Jynxi, she'd rip him apart, oh God...

"You lost! You said sending you to fight her was a good idea, and you lost! How dare you! You're a liar, Carlos!"

**_-Kai Hiwatari! Leash your temper!- _**Draanzer's reprimand was like a brutal slap across his face, or a sucker punch to the stomach, and it left him almost breathless. -**_Rein it in, Kai.-_** Her voice made him realize how close he was to snapping.

Kai clenched his fists, struggling to keep his anger down where he could control it. He was starting to sound like his Grandfather, and that was always a bad sign. He bit the inside of his cheek till it bled, and he slowly calmed down. He had to make Carlos understand this was unacceptable, but he didn't want to traumatize him.

"Kai, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please!"

"Shut up, Carlos," Kai said wearily. "Just... get out. Now, go, get out."

"Oh, Kai, I'm sorry, really-"

"Get out of here!" Carlos scrambled to his feet and bolted from the room as if Kai were after him with a bloody machete. As soon as the sound of his footsteps faded, Kai collapses onto a sturdy wooden box, the box he used for his "throne," and sighed, trembling with frustration.

"Are you okay, Boss?"

"Yes, Jynxi, thank you."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kai?"

"I need you to deliver a message to someone for me." The lithe, raven haired Gypsy girl gave him a sensual pout as she muttered, "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a girl. A potential rival, actually. Now, come on, will you do it?"

"Sure. What's the message?"

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

Sakura spun three times in the air and landed gracefully, spinning on the tip of her skate blade upon the ice, her royal blue skirt flying out around her with the force of the rushing air. Gliding in a circle around the edge of the ice rink, she did a few laps around before swinging a figure eight and leaping across the ice in a beautiful pirouette.

Clapping stopped her almost in mid step, and she turned to see a girl with long, curling black hair and dark brown eyes, in a peasant top and a long, crimson skirt. In her ears were large hoop earrings and around her wrists and ankles were golden bangles. She stood gazing at Sakura with admiration and some amusement, clapping her hands almost sarcastically.

"Nice. Very nice. Perfect ten."

"Who the hell are you, Gypsy?"

The girl tried to mask her surprise at being recognized for a real Romanian and not some wannabe. This skater girl was obviously very observant.

"My name is Jynxie, and I have a proposition for you."

"Uh-huh. Not interested." Sakura turned to resume her skating practice. Jynxie smirked and murmured ever so sweetly, "Oh. Pity. Kai was so certain you would be." Sakura froze. "You do know Kai, don't you, Sakura?"

_'How does she know my name?'_

"Kai Hiwatari?" Sakura asked, just to be sure.

"Kai _Voltaire_ Hiwatari."

Sakura shuddered and almost bit her tongue. She knew that name, Voltaire, and hated that name. Could this boy, this Hiwatari boy, really be related to someone as evil and sadistic as the Baron Voltaire? Sakura almost wanted to be sick. She had to fight a hideous wave of nausea as bile rose in her throat.

"What does Kai have to say to me, Gypsy girl?"

"That he offers you a challenge, Russian bitch."

"He called me a Russian bitch? Those were his words?"

Jynxie sneered, turning her face into a twisted parody of her normal beauty.

"No, _I'm_ calling you a Russian bitch, bitch. Although what a fine, strapping Japanese-German lad like Kai would see in a Russian slut-"

"Oh, get bent. Tell him I accept, now go away."

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

_:_**So, you're gonna fight him.:** Tala's voice was tight and controlled. Sakura knew he was trying to keep from snarling at her. Why was he suddenly so upset with her?

:_Naturally:_ she murmured casually, wondering what was up. :_Why, what's wrong?:_

_:_**Huh.:** Tala sounded... almost angry. Now what was his problem? Sakura bit her lip, her constant nervous habit. :**Stop biting your lip, it hurts!:**

_:Get out of my head, then. You sound... unhappy about me fighting against Kai.:_

**:I am unhappy about this. I know I've seen this guy before, but I can't think of where. And I'm picking up some hostility about him from you. It's got Wolborg and Kodiborg's hackles up. What about Kai Hiwatari has you so defensive? Rage and fear is rolling off of you in waves.:**

_:His name is Kai Voltaire Hiwatari.:_ Tala swore violently, so obscenely his sister blushed. He asked quietly, almost a whisper, :**Is it... him? The Baron?:** Tala's voice was suddenly brittle, as if it was about to crack. Sakura didn't answer for a moment, then murmured in a frightened voice, :_I don't know. I'm scared, Tala. What if-:_

:**Sakura, Father's coming again. I think he's found a way to monitor our 'pathing! Listen, Dad and the Baron know where you are. Be careful. Especially of this... this Kai Hiwatari. Bye!**:

:_Tala!:_

Silence.

:_Tala...:_

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

Kai tied his ivory scarf carefully around his neck, and smoothed back his gray and blue hair. Slipping Draanzer and Phoenix's Beyblade into the pocket of his blue jeans, he grinned at his reflection in the mirror.

He was ready for her, this Sakura.

If that was even her real name. A lot of girls changed their names from things like Jane and Suzie to something sharp and cool sounding, like Raziel or Valentine. Or Sakura. Hmmm... interesting thing to find out.

Well, he was ready to fight her.

**Let's do it, you two.**

**_-We will defeat this girl, Master.-_**

**Duh, Phoenix. Well, Draanzer?**

**_-We will fight as if this battle was our last, and thus, we shall win.-_**

**You're the greatest, Draanzer.**

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

_-**Are you ready, Mistress**?-_

_No._

_-**But?-**_

_I'm going to do it anyway. You know that, Hounborg._

_-**Oh, we know it, don't we, Polly?-**_

_**-Of course, Hounborg. We know you perfectly, Mistress.-**_

_I know, Hounborg, Polaborg. It irks me. Oh, I need Tala. I've never fought someone so... so strong without him. I need Tala with me._

_-**Wolborg says Tala might be here.-**_

_When, Hounborg?_

_-**When he can, Mistress, if he can. Come, it's time. Are you ready**?-_

_No. Let's go, then._

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

So, that newbie had somehow managed to defeat Carlos and the other boys. Well, well. From what Carlos told him, his team of minions had underestimated this girl, and had let pride cloud their judgement.

'**I hate when they do that**,' he thought mildly to himself. '**Just because someone's deliciously pretty doesn't mean they can't Beyblade. In fact, it's usually the beautiful ones that are the most dangerous. Carlos should know that, just look at his sister. Ah, but this girl...'**

He marveled at the prowess of this mysterious, new girl. Well, girls did tend to be a little better at Beyblading than males on their same skill level, after all. He grinned. It didn't matter, since he was probably way beyond her level. He would leave this blue-haired, blue-eyed beauty crying and choking on his dust.

He felt a pang of regret. He suddenly didn't want to make this girl cry. He stared at her, at her slender legs, her hourglass figure, didn't hesitate to regard her full, round breasts with discreet masculine interest. She had a swan's neck, and the face of an angel. Her lips were full and inviting, and he wondered absently how it would be to kiss those lips. She had the most brilliant, expressive blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life. But she was still his enemy, and he would defeat her, for all she was so beautiful.

"Ha, you think you can beat me, little girl?" He asked, looking this new girl over. At least she was pretty. Something nice to look at while winning, he supposed.

"I can at least try, can't I? Or are you scared of me, O Master of the Blade Sharks?" She grinned, defiance shining clearly in her cobalt eyes.

"Heh, heh. That's a good point. All righty, then. Let's see what you've got, little girl." The boy began to turn away to walk towards the dish, but the girl cried out suddenly, "Wait a sec!" The older boy turned to look over his shoulder, smirked, asking sarcastically, "Not having second thoughts, I hope, are you, little girl?"

"Oh, no. No, not at all, little boy. It's just that, you see, I always place a wager on my Beyblade matches. So if you win, then I shall hand my Beyblade over to you. However, if I win, if I beat you, then you have to hand your beautiful Beyblade over to me. Understand, little boy? And of course, if neither one of us wins, and it's a draw, though I don't see how it could be… then you get to take me out to dinner. Feel honored, Kai, trust me."

"Why in the name of Hell would I ever want do that?" The girl shrugged her thin, narrow shoulders, replying ever so casually, "Oh, golly gee willickers, I really honestly don't know, ya know, but I'm thinkin' as revenge, maybe."

"Revenge?" He asked skeptically. "Am I really that ugly? Seriously, why dinner?"

"Because, you would have the opportunity to make me suffer by forcing me into a disgusting, girly looking dress, making me look like a fluffy pink cupcake with Barbie legs, wearing hot pink high heeled shoes…" She shuddered at the thought. "God, it's disgusting, the endless possibilities. Yech!"

"Alright," he said, chuckling inwardly, "I'll take you to dinner if it's a tie. Which it won't be."

'**Besides,'** he added silently**, 'you're rather interesting, for an amateur**.'

"Ready, little girl?" He asked her, smirking. She grinned back at him. Her teeth were perfect, pearly white and straight.

"Uh-huh. How about you, little boy?"

"You know it."

"All righty then."

"Wanna start the count, little girl?"

"You first."

"Ah-ah-ah, ladies first."

"I insist, Kai."

"Alright, fine."

"Fine.

"Three…" His chocolate brown eyes shifted to a feral amber as they narrowed, and anticipation coursed through his veins. The girl tossed her long, white-blue hair out of her elfin face, murmuring, "Two…" His lips curved into a vicious smirk and he said, "One."

"Let it rip!" Kai's dark blue Beyblade flew into the Beydish, and was followed into the dish by an icy blue blade with a mother of pearl finish. The first blade slammed down hard on the girl's, but the light blue top didn't slow down.

"Beginning evasive maneuvers," the girl murmured quietly to herself. The lighter Beyblade began to wobble, and her opponent's blade fell off, but landed right and continued to spin. The blades clashed, sending bright blue sparks in all directions. The girl's blade was slammed back, almost out of the dish, but the final push missed as the light blue blade veered off to the left and back into the dish. They circled each other, clashed against one another again and again, showering the bowl with sparks.

"Defense and evasion," she whispered softly, "begin tactics." She dodged her opponent's assault, her mind rushing through error free calculations as she employed her well-rehearsed defenses. She could have done this in her sleep, she thought, then immediately chastised herself for being an arrogant cow brat.

_'That kind of thinking gets you into trouble, makes you lose... now pay attention the fight_!'

The darker blue Beyblade was slammed back, but dodged the girl's attack and pushed her up and out of the dish. The Beyblade soared into the air, and the boy laughed. "I think I'll have your pretty, precious Beyblade soon enough. Looks like I'm about to defeat you, little girl."

"Wait and see, little boy! Wait and see!" She cried, then murmured, "Compensating. Compensating! I'm not finished with you yet, Kai." She landed her blade gracefully back inside the dish, the ice blue top spinning furiously. "Not by a fracking long shot."

She loved that word, fracking. It was so satisfying to say, somehow.

"Now, Hounborg, attack him!" A huge dog the size of a wolf, its fur shining black though it glowed with a silver light, leapt forward from the bit piece of her blade, and made to bat the other Beyblader out of the dish.

**'Whoa! The little girl's got a Bit Beast? Well, you know what, so do I. Come on then, little miss upstart.'**

"Draanzer, come on!" The crimson beast leapt from Kai's blade, and flew to meet the huge black hound. "Attack!" Nothing could defeat his Draanzer.

"Get him, Hounborg! Polaborg, come on, you too!" Another Bit Beast came forward, a giant silver-furred polar bear that glowed with a strange black light.

**'Well, well, so she's actually got two Bit Beasts. Not that it will help her because, yet again, so do I,**' Kai thought.

"Phoenix, attack them! Help Draanzer!" Another bird, this one a deep burgundy, shot forward, and all four beasts met in a flash of blinding light. Both bladers shielded their eyes, forced to look away. When they could see again, both Beyblades were lying outside the dish on the concrete floor on their sides, utterly motionless.

"We… we tied. Holy fracking monkeys, I... I tied with you." She murmured breathlessly. "I've never tied with anyone, except my brother!"

"I've only tied with one person before. Normally I just… win." Kai said. He sounded dazed, and indeed, he was positively stunned. It was true that ever since he could remember, he'd only been beaten by one other person ever in his life, and that had only been one time, not a regular thing, and the win that the other boy, Tyson, achieved had been fought for. This was new.

When he realized he was reminiscing, he started in surprise. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he picked up his still smoking blade and pocketed it. He resisted the urge to put his fingers in his mouth to cool the burning of Draanzer and Phoenix's flames. "Is seven alright?"

"Huh?" She blinked her big blue eyes at him.

"For dinner. We tied, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out for a minute." She didn't want Kai to know she was staring at his chest, which was very well muscled. She thought about running her hands up and down the hot, hard flesh of his bare chest, pressing her blissfully nude body against his, feeling his hard, throbbing, aching...

_'Whoa! Slow down, kid! Slow way the fuck down, holy crap! You are not a slut, stop looking at him like he's ice cream in July on Venus!'_

"Seven's fine. Just, don't wear that. Wear something normal." She didn't tell him that his outfit was actually very sexy. No, she'd keep that to herself for now, thank you very much.

"Normal, huh? Jeans and a T-shirt?"

"Sure."

"Okay, fine. Whatever."

'_After all, it's hard to look really sexy in just plain old jeans and a T-shirt_.' The girl turned on her spiky stiletto heel to walk out of the warehouse, but Kai called after her. "Hmmm? What? What, I didn't do it, what?" He stared at her for about a full minute before she demanded, "_**What**_?!"

"What's your name?"

"Sakura," she replied, winking. Turning, she flipped her shimmering blue hair over her shoulder and strode away, the epitome of Beyblading champions.


	2. Dinner

**Chapter Two**

**Dinner Date**

.

"Seventy-three..." Kai pushed himself up again, then down, grunting, "seventy-four... seventy-five..."

He was working himself to the point of exhaustion. Why? Because he, A, didn't plan on going to this dinner thing (his mind refused to call it a date) with that girl; B, it was hard to be a horny son of a bitch when your muscles were screaming in agony. Besides, all of his energy, sexual and otherwise, was being put into push-ups. So, to avoid his oh-so-horny-son-of-a-bitch thoughts about Sakura Daratrazanoff, he did (gasp) push-ups. And he was almost to a hundred!

"Eighty-six... eighty-seven... eighty-eight..."

'**Still**,' he thought to himself, '**why shouldn't I go to dinner with her**?'

It's not like it was a date or anything, part of him argued, because it wasn't. He didn't do dates. No way. It wasn't a date.

So why not go?

Because he didn't want to. That was all the reason he needed: because he didn't want to. He didn't have to justify it to anybody. He didn't feel like having to dress up, go out, and deal with a simpering, bubble-headed dolt's company for two hours.

**But you don't have to dress up, his inner voice argued.**

Like that was the real reason.

**And it's not for two hours.**

Not the problem, either.

_She's not a simpering, bubble-headed dolt. You know that. She tied with you in the Beyblade match, and managed to hold a very amusing, very witty conversation with you in the process, Little Master._ Draanzer's voice was gentle as her mind brushed his. _She seems like a nice young lady, as far as humans go, too._

**The problem isn't that she's nice, Draanzer! The problem is that she's likeable!**

**_Ahh, so we get to the root of your problem, Young Master. You see, my love, I told you he liked the girl. Actually liked her. What did I tell you?_**

**Be quiet, Phoenix!**

_Darling, don't make fun of our Master_! Draanzer's tone was stern, like a mother scolding a child. Kai felt the warmth of Draanzer's love suddenly surrounding him, and he continued with his exercise. _You're on number ninety... five. Ninety-six._

**I don't want to like her, Draanzer. Because...**

_Because, what, my darling_? Draanzer employed the childhood name of her partner, making him relax the choke hold on his emotions, just a little. Kai replied, his telepathic voice whispered,** Because if I like her, I might fall in love with her. And I won't let myself fall for anyone. Not after last time.**

Draanzer and Phoenix's Bit Pieces glowed crimson and burgundy as Kai counted, "One hundred push-ups. Fuck," he added. That odious reek was coming from him "I need a shower."

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

Kai pressed his forehead against the cool marble of the hotel room shower wall hard enough to feel it, trying to clear his head as the hot, pounding spray washed over his tightly wound body.

He'd never been so aroused in all his life. He simply could not get that blue-eyed vixen out of his mind, no matter how much he wanted not to think of her. No matter how much he swore he would never obsess over such a beautiful girl ever, ever again.

But was it really obsession? He just wanted her body. Her delicious, sinfully wicked body, that beautiful, angelic body, that was all. Wasn't it?

He imagined, over and over again the feel of her wet, silken skin as his hands caressed her beneath the steaming spray of the showerhead, as he nuzzled her full, firm breasts. Imagined, almost against his will, as he lapped at her rosy nipples with his tongue, plunged deep into her tight, wet sheathe slick with the evidence of her desire...

_Kai! Master_! Draanzer's voice was full of shock and consternation. Kai could hear Phoenix, somewhere in the back of his mind, sniggering.

'**Holy crap! Slow down, Hiwatari! Slow the fuck down! She's hot, get over it. Jeez! But..**.' He wanted her. Gods, how he wanted this new, mysterious girl.

_Well, you can't always have what you want!_

He trembled with wanting her as his body clenched, becoming hard and demanding. He searched deep in himself for the discipline to beat back his lust, to make it dissipate.

As his body finally, painfully relaxed, he shut off the water and dried off. He still had to meet Sakura for their dinner date. Except it wasn't a date. Of course not. It wasn't a date. It was getting together with a fellow Beyblader- one who happened to be the hottest thing on two legs- for dinner.

He wondered absently whether or not he was going to survive that.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

Sakura shook out her wet hair and rinsed it under the shower spray again. She wished, suddenly, that it was Kai washing her hair, massaging, threading his fingers through her white blue tresses. She shook out her hair one final time and shut off the water. Quickly, she dried herself off and got dressed before styling her hair.

**Hey, kid, who's the lucky hound dog?** Hounborg's voice was full of smug male satisfaction. Sakura smiled at his intentions with the Kai/Sakura "date."

_Kai is not a hound dog, Hounborg, and he's not that lucky. He tied with me, is all, that's why I'm going to dinner with him. Don't start the match making just yet._

**Hear that, Polly? They tied, that's all.**

_**Oh, ho! Little girl, little girl, he called you. Oh, that's rich, my child.**_

_Both of you hush, I'm getting ready for my date, as you call it. Hmph!_

Sakura brushed back her icy blue hair, tying it in a ponytail with a sapphire velvet scrunchie. She ran to the mirror, looking at herself.

She'd said pink, but the dress had clashed with her hair, so she'd chosen (big surprise) blue. Her shirt had bell sleeves and a ruffled neckline, and the color, ocean blue, went well with her dark blue skirt and black slip on shoes. She didn't wear any makeup (it was only for a bet, after all) but she did wear a necklace, silver with a sapphire drop, given to her by her brother. She brushed back her hair one last time, then walked downstairs to wait.

**Oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oO**

When Kai showed up, a minute to seven, he wondered where his common sense had disappeared to. What in Hell's name had possessed him to take her up on that bet? Oh well, he couldn't stand her up now without looking like a coward, or a childish boy afraid of cooties. Life's a bitch and then ya die.

So, here he was, in a black tee shirt and jeans, looking for Sakura. Having expressed her intense hatred of pink, he wasn't surprised when he saw her in a blue outfit, actually looking quite lovely. Not that he cared, though. It was just that pink would have made her seem like an airhead, probably, or a ditz. She was obviously neither. The blue clothes suited her perfectly, he had to admit.

Kai got her attention, and she walked up briskly.

"You're a bit early."

"Only by 30 seconds, little girl. I'll leave if you want."

"And miss out on an evening of your esteemed company? No, precious, that's quite all right. So, where are we going?"

"If you don't mind being outside, there's this one place I know. Nobody will bother us."

'_And see me with you on what looks like a date_,' he thought, and felt Draanzer bristle a little in annoyance. Sakura nodded and followed him, wondering if she should talk. Finally, she said, "Where are we going?"

"There." He pointed to a building, about seven stories high, that looked rather expensive. Too much for her wallet, at least.

"I thought you said we were going outside," she murmured plaintively, staring up and up and up... and feeling chilled as a memory of being here before suddenly slithered its slimy, vicious little way into her mind.

"We are. My grandfather owns this place, and there's a place up on the roof that's pretty cool. Or, if you're really uncomfortable with it, I could take you home-" The thought made him wince, though. Sakura smirked, effectively hiding any signs of unease that had been there before.

"What, and miss bothering you for the rest of the evening? Please. My heart would die, bereft of you, Kai. I couldn't take it."

Kai smirked at her, and she arched one delicate eyebrow in response.

"Hn."

Sakura smacked his shoulder gently.

"Don't 'hn' me, boy, or I'll battle you and bruise your ego again."

On the roof, Kai smirked at Sakura's look of wonder as she surveyed the view.

"Boshemoi!"

He glanced at her, puzzled. She didn't have an accent that he could tell, but she'd just spoken in Russian. Was she from another country?

He shrugged, then, damning himself, asked, "What's your last name? Where are you from?"

"Daratrazanoff. And I'm from Moscow, Russia. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What about you?" Kai shrugged, able to comfortably remember a few things.

"My grandfather, who's my legal guardian, his name is Henri Voltaire. But my mother, his daughter, the Lady Marishka Hiwatari, married a man named Eitaro Kaido. My grandfather didn't approve, and when my parents died, changed my name. I don't remember them."

"Your grandfather is _Lord_ Voltaire?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Baron Henri Voltaire. Why? Do you know him?" Sakura nodded, trying to school her slightly panicked expression. She murmured, "Yeah, he's… a friend of my father's." She shivered, and somehow, Kai knew it wasn't from the cold. "I've met him a few times. Anyway, let's talk about… _food_." Kai smirked. She'd noticed finally.

"You look stunned." Sakura realized she probably did, and bit her tongue to check herself. She shrugged, grinning, and said, "Well, ya know, it's pizza. I can't have pizza too often, or I'll turn into a whale. Let's eat."

"So," Kai said, eating. Sakura smirked and arched her eyebrow. Kai's heart turned over. Did she realize just how sexy that was? "So."

"So?"

"Talk. Tell me about Russia. Tell me about your family. Tell me about you."

"Hmm… haha. Russia. It's very… beautiful there. The snow makes everything magical, somehow. There's a pack of wolves, a rather large one actually, near the Abbey where I live, and they're practically tame. My brother and I have fed and played with them since we were very young. Maybe that's why we have wolf bit beasts."

"Tell me about your brother."

"Why the hell am I so interesting? Hm? Oh, fine, don't tell me. Anyway, my brother. He's an excellent Beyblader, but he can be very cold and ruthless at times. He scares me when he's like that. He's my twin, though the only thing similar between us is our eyes and our skills. We have the same blue eyes."

Kai wondered if this boy had a girlfriend. Sakura's eyes on a male would be lethal to any girl. They were certainly lethal to him. All she had to do was look at him, and he fell under her spell. He mentally shook himself when he realized she was still speaking.

"He has dark red hair, though, like fire. His Bit Beast is the twin Bit Beast of Hounborg, Wolborg, which kinda strikes me as odd, since he and I are twins, too, and the twin of Polaborg, the Bit Beast Kodiaborg, is his other partner. Our Bit Beasts have the same eyes, just like us. He's the better offensive Beyblader, and his Bit Beasts are a little bigger, and a little more vicious than mine.

"Also, you can't tell by looking at him, but he's an excellent ice skater. He's won the silver and gold medals in the Junior Olympics seven years in a row, and the gold medals in the Olympics twice for male figure skating and speed skating."

"What about you? Do you ice skate?"

"Do you watch the Junior Olympics?" Kai shook his head. "It's for athletes fifteen and under, held every year. They don't divide it into summer and winter sessions, either. I am the seven-time female world champion in figure skating. I've won the Olympics with gold medals twice, both in female figure skating and team figure skating. I've beaten every girl in Russia, and some boys, too. Everyone wondered where I got the time, what with Beyblading to worry about."

"So? Where do you get it?"

"I don't think you wanna hear my training schedule."

"Try me." She sighed, exasperated, and answered, "I get up at four every morning, and skate until noon. I eat, then I Beyblade until ten, eat, and then sleep. That's three days out of the week. On Sundays and Thursdays, I only Beyblade, to give my body time to heal from the strain of skating."

"What about school?"

"I was a prodigy, Kai. I learned to read before I could walk. I learned to write soon after. I've been ready for college since I was seven and a half. When I get old, so to speak, maybe thirty, I'll go to college. If I get bored. If my father says I can."

"Hn. Not very modest."

"Boo frickin' hoo."

"Heheheh. Tell me about your father."

"I don't really like him much."

Kai shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that. I don't like my grandfather that much, myself."

"Kai, hardly anyone likes your grandfather. Not even my cat, Ice, and she likes everybody. What about _your_ father?"

"I don't remember him. He died before I was old enough to remember him. I remember my mother, though. She was a famous prima ballerina before she had me." Kai's voice became dreamy as he closed his eyes. "I remember how, after she recovered from having me, she used to dance. She danced every day of her life before she died. She was so beautiful. She wore this lovely white blue leotard and skirt, with white tights and cobalt blue _pointe_ shoes. She was a beautiful dancer." He suddenly shook himself and sighed. "That's what I remember about my mother."

"So, are you going to be entering in the Regional Tournament?"

He nodded.

"Me too. I moved here when the Olympics were held, last year, so I'm eligible. Maybe I'll tie with you again."

"Maybe." He grinned, and she smiled back. She had a gorgeous smile.

Sakura laughed suddenly. She had a pretty laugh, too, though this one sounded sad.

"What?"

"I was thinking what would happen, if we did tie, and we ended up on Japan's team, making it all the way to the World Championships, and my brother beat us. It would be rather funny, actually, though disappointing."

"How do you know he'll definitely be there?"

"Russia's privilege. Because it's hosting the World Championships, their team, when they pick one, doesn't have to fight against the American team, the Asian team, or any others. The reason they get to host them, is that there are more Beybladers in Russia than in any other country."

"Makes you feel proud?"

"Ha! Please. Russia hasn't been my home for a long time. Hmmm…" Sakura leaned back against the ledge, her eyes fixed to the sky. Kai hadn't realized how gorgeous her eyes really were. Not that he cared. It was just a surprise. "Hey, Kai." She began, snapping him from his reverie. He prayed to God he didn't start composing sonnets to Sakura's beautiful blue eyes. Not that he had the inclination, no, but, just in case.

"What?"

"Who's your favorite female singer?"

"Avril Lavigne, why?" He bit his lip. "If you tell anyone that, I'll steal and demolish your Beyblade."

"Riiiiiiight. Anyway, I was asking because… oh, you'll see, never mind."

"Tell me."

"Um… no."

"Sakura!" He said in a whiney voice.

"Kai!" She mimicked. "No. You'll find out at the Regional Tournament."

"I hate you."

"Hate is such a strong word." He shrugged, replying, "So?" She sighed in exasperation, dropping her face in her hands and moaning. Sighing, she lifted her head up to look at him, and Kai found himself pinned by her sapphire gaze. Her eyes really were very lovely.

"Hate and love are nearly the same thing, in my book. Careful what you say, I might get the wrong idea." She smiled, looking incredibly sexy. Damn her, but right now, he hoped she did get the wrong idea. He mentally slapped himself.

"I still hate you."

"I hate you bigger."

"I hate you biggest."

"So? I hate you biggest times infinity to the infinitieth power times infinity plus one! Can't go forward on it either." Kai sulked, arms crossed over his chest, muttering, "Cheater."

"Awww, poor baby."

"Shut up."

He wasn't looking at her, but he then heard a sigh, a very sad one, and he could just see it. Her lush, full lips parting slightly as the warm, moist air brushed past them. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he found the thought very erotic. He could imagine her eyes, veiled behind those thick black lashes, gaze cast to the floor, heart shredding in their sorrow. Her hair, like a silken waterfall, would be cascading down around her shoulders, as she'd loosed it from the scrunchie earlier. Her bangs would be shadowing her face. He looked up. She was looking at the ground, just as he'd pictured her.

"I was only joking."

She lifted her head.

"Come on, talk, you're making me feel like a jerk."

A smile flitted across her lips and her eyes regained their mischievous twinkle.

"What about you? Tell me all about you. I demand it."

He arched an eyebrow, and she copied. The expression made her look oh so very sexy. Kai swallowed hard, and fought to keep a tremor out of his voice.

"You demand it." He stated calmly, making sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yeah. Yeah, in fact, I do."

Oh.

Oh, damn.

He was in a lot trouble.


	3. Riddles

You guys asked for action, here it is… a little bit. Beyblade modifications, wicked, forbidden thoughts, a clue to Sakura's past… also, thank you:

Crazygurl-15

     and

airreha-star

for reviewing. Why can't the rest of you review too? Tell me what you wanna see, what you don't, etc. Please, at least three reviews this time? *gets down on knees* Please?!

Chapter Three: Riddles

            Kai sighed, tension draining slowly from his aching muscles. His beyblade had a new defense ring, a new attack ring, and a new coat of paint. It looked almost brand new. He could beat Sakura with this beyblade, he hoped. He prayed. Did he want to beat her, though? He'd rather drag her up to his room and… he choked as desire slammed into him. He shouldn't have been thinking of her now, especially like that. Well, she was the most gorgeous thing on earth…. 

The launcher's reassuring weight rested in his palm. He slipped a finger into the cord ring and pulled the ripcord. His beyblade flew to earth, screaming through the air, tearing up wet, slimy turf and spraying shards of razor sharp gravel. He didn't flinch as a piece of gravel sliced his cheek, but the person watching him hissed in sympathy as the blood began to seep from the shallow cut. The deep, cherry redness clashed starkly with his pale skin and blue shark fin tattoos. The watcher gazed on as Kai wiped blood off his face on his sleeve, attention focused on his bit beast and beyblade. He was awesome, totally in the zone. He was just like her brother, she realized. Just like him. It made her smile. 

Sakura leaned back against the cold, concrete wall, relaxed but alert, strangely happy about the power of the blade she was watching with calculating blue eyes. They glittered, her delight shining in them as she correctly anticipated each of his moves. They were the same she would have employed. She wondered whether he really was as good as she thought, or if there was something wrong with her. Probably, there was something wrong with her. Yes, definitely… or not, she thought as Draanzer decimated a large boulder. He was good, she decided. Well, of course, a voice in her head nagged. Then, looking slightly impressed, her thoughts followed that line. Kai was good… correction, he was _very_ good, she admitted, though tying with her certainly agreed to that. Lasting two minutes against her testified that, though she was hardly the kraken of Beyblading. She was just… her.

She smiled as her gaze followed the beyblade, modified to improve, as it ripped through stones and trees, splashed through water. She flinched as the spray showered her gently. He was enjoying himself, she noticed. She wondered briefly why he'd be improving his beyblade, but then groaned inwardly at her own naivety. He was trying to beat her again, she supposed. Yes, that was probably it, her and the rest of the world. Improving his beyblade to contest with hers again. Let him, a part of her said. He won't ever beat you. You're one of the best, second only to your brother. The Twin Titans, that's what the world knows you two as. No one can beat the two best bladers in Russia, the two best bladers in the world. Kai will never beat you, the voice said. She wasn't so sure, though. She wasn't sure at all.

            "If you're done spying on me, you can come out now, Sakura." She smirked at his words. She should have realized he knew she was here. She'd made enough noise. "Come on, you're driving me nuts. Get out here."

            Sakura walked up behind him, hips swaying just a little. She was flirting sarcastically, not serious, and he knew it. "Am I distracting you, Kai?" She asked innocently. "I'm very sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind this outfit." Kai, about to retort scathingly, took a glance at her and snapped his mouth shut with a click of his teeth. Girls shouldn't dress like that, he thought numbly, girls shouldn't ever, never ever, especially if they're that beautiful. Sakura wore a skirt of dark blue, and a white shirt with bell sleeves and a lace up front, that showed just enough of what Kai didn't want, yet somehow desperately did want, to see. Wanted to touch… He clenched his teeth as a forbidden thought flashed through his mind.

            "What the hell do you want?" He was not in the mood for desire that could never be sated. He hated her for being so beautiful. She was being a distraction, the vixen.

"What, being a spectator's a crime now? Yeesh." At his look, she quit fooling. She could tell he wasn't in the mood for their usual games. "I met Tyson, Kai." He stiffened. Fury, like the thudding hooves of the black Horse of Death, pounded at his temples, making him wince. She'd met Tyson. Damn it, she'd met Tyson, and probably liked him, as much as, or possibly- probably- far more than, she liked Kai himself. The thought made his stomach clench. He didn't want her to like him more. He realized he was jealous. He didn't want to be jealous. He didn't want to feel anything, lust or hate or affection, or anything, for Sakura. "He's an okay blader, I suppose." He gave her a questioning look when she didn't continue. She looked upset, ashamed of herself. "I tied with him too, god damn it. What the fuck is _wrong_ with me, damn it!?" 

She slammed her fist into the trunk of a tree, and the wood splintered. Blood trickled from cuts along her pale knuckles. Without thinking, Kai took her hand and put his lips to one cut, soothing it with his tongue. She swallowed hard, but Kai didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was really doing, but was gazing at her, waiting for her to finish. She looked down at her feet and sighed. "He doesn't blade the way you do, but he is good. It's very annoying. You're driving me mad, you know that?" Kai suddenly realized what he was doing and dropped her hand as if he had been burned.

"Sorry."

"No problem. You two still driving me insane."

            "I kinda figured. Why, because I'm so good looking?" She snorted, trying to keep her gaze from running along the hard lines of his muscles, his handsome, square jaw… her eyes flicked to below Kai's waist and smirked in satisfaction. So she affected him, did she? Well, he affected her too, now that she thought about it. He _was_ good looking… maybe, but that wasn't why he was driving her insane. Not really. She could handle a hot guy… of course she could.

            "No, you frighteningly slow idiot, it's because I found someone besides my brother who's as good as I am. It irks, but it doesn't, ya know?" He nodded, and his hair brushed into his eyes. Her fingers itched to straighten it. It was probably very soft. "So, anyway, I just wanted to tell you."

            "How did you know I'd care?" She smiled at his curiosity. Stupid cat, he was. 

            "You _do_ care. How I knew it, is unimportant. Curiosity killed the cat, Kai."

"So I'm curious. No harm in that, is there?"

"Curiosity only serves in the bedroom, Kai." He wondered briefly if the two of them could fit on his bed. 

"Bedroom games bring out the kitten in you, don't they, Sakura?"

"Yes, you would ask." He smiled at her. "See ya." She turned away, but he caught her wrist, clasping it gently. Her eyes widened, but before a mix of panic and delight could appear on her face, she tamped it down. "What is it?"

            "Who are you, Sakura? Really?"

            "Really? That is a _very_ good question. I _could_ tell you my name, but you know it already, and that's not the answer anyway. Who am I? I wish I knew." She bit her lip and sighed. "I'll tell you who I am, or a bit of it, anyway. I'm a lost little girl, stranded in the middle of a freezing ocean, and no one is there to save me. Shards of ice rain down upon me, and the waters are stained with blood and tears." With that, and memories of… past punishments beating themselves against the inside of her skull, she walked away, trying not to cry. Memories really did hurt, and he made her face her past with such innocence… it would destroy her one of these days. 

Before she turned away from him, though, Kai saw what he soon learned was a rare glimpse into Sakura's heart. A single tear had run down her cheek. Her eyes had been shining with pain and unshed tears. What did she mean by that? 'I'm a lost little girl, stranded in the middle of a freezing ocean, and no one is there to save me.' No one there to save her? What did she mean? Was she in trouble? 'Shards of ice rain down upon me, and the waters are stained with blood and tears.' Shards of ice? Blood and tears? She was in trouble. She was in a lot of trouble. Now he suddenly remembered why he hated cryptic riddles. They were hell and a half trying to figure them out.

            "Sakura… what's going on with you?"


	4. Tournaments and Team Mates

Okay, warning: song lyrics, might get a bit tedious, you can skip all but the very last one, which is the song before Kai and Sakura's official match at Regionals. Also, something about Ray my friend Chelsea thought disturbing.

Also, you see Sakura's brother for the first time. You realize just how famous she is, how horrible her life before the Blade Breakers was, how perverted her and Kai are with each other sometimes, and some clues as to what goes on and who she is. (It will be a mysterious that is solved little by little. If you pay close attention, you might figure it out. You guys can ask, but I'll only answer real specific questions."

                                                Chapter Four: Tournaments and Team Mates

            Sakura smirked from her view point as she watched Kai and the dark haired boy named Ray approach the Bey dish. "Now boys, as this is one of the last four rounds of the Tournament, we have a treat for our audiences before we begin. Sakura Daratrazanoff, world class Beyblader, figure skater, and vocalist, will sing one popular song before each match but her own. For this one, she'll be singing 'Beautiful Stranger' by Madonna! Let's here it for her!" The crowd cheered, but Kai looked confused. Sakura could sing? Ray looked ecstatic.

            "Don't tell anyone, but I love this song. Madonna is so hot." He said.

"Who'd I tell? Freak." Kai replied as Sakura took the microphone and began to sing. When Kai looked up at her, she winked. His heart thudded in his chest.

"Haven't we met,

you're some kind of beautiful stranger,

you could be good for me,

I've had the taste for danger,  
If I'm smart then I'll run away,

but I'm not so I guess I'll stay,

Heaven forbid,

I'll take my chances on a beautiful stranger.

I looked into your eyes

and my world came tumbling down,

you're the devil in disguise,

that's why I'm singing this song to you,"  
  


            She was beautiful, in a loose blue shirt that accented her curves, and a pair of black shorts. It was amazing that, on any other girl, Kai wouldn't have noticed, but with Sakura, she looked like a princess. Maybe he could be her personal slave… there was a slight challenge in her eyes as she looked at him. At a pause in the music, she tilted the mike away from her face and mouthed, _Slaves need to be trained, Kai._ Yeah? He was up for bedroom training. She smirked, looking delighted. Her eyes were shining with happiness. She was so lovely. Her hair was hanging down her back and over her shoulders, and a stray lock of it hung in her eyes. Her lips, painted with silver sparkle lip gloss for the cameras, looked incredibly sexy as she sang. She was singing for him. He knew it, knew she had to be. 

  
"To know you is to love you,

you're everywhere I go,

and everybody knows,

to love you is to be part of you,

I've paid for you with tears,

and swallowed all my pride,  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away,

but I'm not so I guess I'll stay,

haven't you heard,

I fell in love with a beautiful stranger.

I looked into your face,

my heart was dancing all over the place,

I'd like to change my point of view,

if I could just forget about you,  
  
To know you is to love you,

you're everywhere I go,

and everybody knows,

to love you is to be part of you,

I've paid for you with tears,

and swallowed all my pride,

I looked into your eyes

and my world came tumbling down,

you're the devil in disguise,

that's why I'm singing this song to you,"  
  


She was so gorgeous… he decided he would look at her and nothing else for now, until the match began, so he wouldn't be distracted when the match actually started. Or maybe, he'd lose because he'd been drooling, with his eyes bugged out on the floor. God, she was beautiful.

  
"To know you is to love you,

you're everywhere I go,

and everybody knows,

to love you is to be part of you,

I've paid for you with tears,

and swallowed all my pride,

oh, haven't you heard

I fell in love with a beautiful stranger

Heaven forbid,

I'll take my chances on a beautiful stranger."

            "Okay, that was Sakura Daratrazanoff with 'Beautiful Stranger,' and now on to the match. This round, it's the defending champion, Kai Kaido Voltaire against the mysterious Ray! Kai and Ray may be playing a game of cat and bird, with Drigger, Ray's rip-roaring bit beast, going up against Kai's twin bit beasts, Draanzer and Phoenix! Bladers, assume positions! 3-2-1… let it riiiiiippppp!" 

(Okay, I don't remember if Ray actually went against Ray, but oh frickin' well for the nit pickers if he didn't)

            "Drigger, White Tiger Claw attack!" Green light and a white tiger flew up from the bit piece, and Kai merely said, "Draanzer, attack!" The blades clashed, sparks flew, and they smashed against each other again. 

"Come on, Drigger!"

"Draanzer, do it now! Take him out!" The blade slammed into its opponent, pushed it towards the edge of the dish. Ray cried, "Come on! White Tiger Claw!" The cat dodged Kai's assault and slammed into the blue dish. Sakura gasped as the blue blade flew out of the dish and landed on the ground at Kai's feet. "Hahaha!"

"Don't get cocky, Ray. I merely underestimated you. It won't happen again. Of that, you can be sure." Kai took a fighting stance and Sakura leaned in to see better. "Let's do this, Phoenix! Your turn now!" The darker beast flew from the bit as both blades flew into the dish. Its bone chilling cry sent a shiver up Sakura's spine. She gazed at Kai, who glowed in the heat of battle, eyes shining with bloodlust and laughter. He was so much like her brother, and her old team mates. A face appeared in her mind, of a boy with lilac hair and dark violet eyes, pale skin, and beautiful, aristocratic features. One of her best friends.

"Phoenix, Dark Fire Whirlwind!" A flash of light, and Ray's blade zoomed up to land at his feet. Kai smirked, and Sakura grinned exultantly. She had so wanted Kai to win. Then, she would get to face him again. Just once more, so she could beat him. Just once more. "You see, Ray? I underestimated you last time. This time, I won. Let's try this again, my timing was off. That took far to long. Come on!"

"Let's do this, Drigger!"

"Draanzer! Phoenix! Double Flare Shockwave!" The blades met in a blinding flash, but Sakura did not look away. Her eyes grew accustomed to the changes in the light furiously, and she saw the two blades battling in the dish, before darkness fell. Her eyes dilated so that she could see in the lack of light. Ray's blade lay at his feet, chipped. Kai's spun in the dish. Sakura's eyes were wide with admiration.

"Boshemoi!" The announcer cried, "The winner is Kai Kaido Voltaire!" Sakura cheered silently since Kai beat Ray spectacularly. She'd known he would, just as he would beat this other kid, Max. Although she thought Max was the most adorable little thing she'd ever seen in her life, he didn't stand a chance against Kai. Unfortunately for the lazy, famous Russian girl, since the match was over, she had to sing again. "Sakura with 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne!"

I'm pulling at my hair

I'm tugging at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

And my cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words

Inside my head

Because I'm feeling nervous,

Trying to be so perfect

Because I know you're worth it

Yeah

I can say what I wanna say

Said 'I wanna blow you away!

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you to tight?

I can say what I wanna see

I wanna see ya go down

On one knee

Marry me today, oh

I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

            She collapsed into a chair, looking rather sick. AJ, the announcer, came over and asked if she was alright. Her stomach clenched, protesting the next two songs she would have to do. She nodded and smiled. She hated crowds, _hated_ them. She always got the feeling her father was watching her, and if she messed up, broken bones were inevitable. Luckily, she only two more songs left, "No Way Out" and "the Safest Place." After those fights, and the songs, it would be over. (I added the lyrics on request, sorry if they're tedious)

She saw Kai talking to AJ, who then walked up and said, "He wants to know if you'll sing the song _after_ he and Tyson fight?" She nodded, and passed out. About ten minutes later, AJ was shaking her, murmuring, "Hey, song time, Ms. D, gotta wake up." She swore eloquently and stood.

"Day time, and I'm fine

everything is back to normal

last night I thought that I would die

I had nightmares,

I was so scared

Thank god that you were by my side

To hold me when I cried

I wanna be strong

But I don't wanna be alone tonight

I wanna believe that I can save the world

And make it right

And I believe that you've got a hero's face

And right here in your arms is the safest place

The safest place."

It was her turn now, oh joy. She smirked and arched her eyebrow at Kai, and when they both approached the dish, she asked, "Is this gonna be a repeat?"

            "Think of it as… the return of a classic."

            "You are an idiot."

            "Watch it, or this time, I'm taking you to a snob zone for dinner."

            "Try, you die. Okay?"

"Sure. Hey, aren't you going to sing?"

"You want me too?"

"If I didn't, would I have asked?"

"Well, excuse _me_!" (guys, this song is important. It tells Kai [without actually telling him] how she feels!) After the first few lines, Kai actually began to pay attention to the song.

You got me wrapped up in you

Somehow you let me in

Into your web of bittersweet

Of ecstasy and sin

I feel like an angel falling down

From grace…

And I try to run but I keep on falling

And every time I turn around I

Hear your voice and it keeps on calling

Around, "There's no way out."

No way out.

You wanted me to want you

And I could not help myself

You became my addiction

And I wanted nothing else

Feels like I'm trapped inside these walls

Trying to find my way

And I try to run but I keep on falling

And every time I turn around I

Hear your voice and it keeps on calling

Around, "There's no way out.

No way out…"

It's like a dream,

You can't wake up from

It's a hunger

That can't be satisfied

No matter how I try there's no escape

From you there's no escape…

And I try to run but I keep on falling

And every time I turn around I

Hear your voice and it keeps on calling

Around, "There's no way out.

No way out…"

"Wow."

"Thank you."

"That was beautiful."

"Hmm. Oh, try your best, or I'll have to hurt you. If you win, let's do dinner again." He grinned at her. She smiled, but the smile fell away as she saw a familiar redhead watching from the shadows of the exit. _Oh my god! Brother? Is that… it is!_ Her brother waved when she glanced his way. She hadn't recognized him at first because he was wearing new clothes, not his normal cold weather stuff he normally did. A black T-shirt and a pair of jeans fit her brother quite nicely, she was proud to say. His cobalt blue eyes twinkled, and he gave her a thumbs up. Her heart somersaulted. Her brother was rarely affectionate, but he had little ways of showing how much he loved her. She grinned happily.

            Kai noticed Sakura smiling adoringly at a red head boy in the shadows, watching the match. A wave of jealousy hit him as he wondered, was he the girl's boyfriend? Then he realized the boy had Sakura's piercing blue eyes, her aristocratic features, and her confidence. That must be… her twin. Kai realized she'd never told him her brother's name. He wondered why that was, but decided it didn't matter as the announcer cried, "Three… two… one… let it riiiiiiiiippppppppp!" The familiar ice blue top screamed into the dish, smashing into his so that it sparked. They clashed, rammed, broke away from each other. The two Beyblades hit again, and then Kai was chasing Sakura around the outer edge of the dish. She was looking odd, as if unsure what to do.

            "Draanzer, Flame Saber attack!"

            "Hounborg, Sleet of Blood!" Shards of glowing red ice slammed into Draanzer, forcing the bird back and back. Sakura pressed on, crying, "Now, Polaborg, hit him while he's distracted! Get him! Snow Claw attack!"

            "Draanzer, move!" The bird veered to the right as the white polar bear swiped at it with a massive paw. A single red feather fell to the ground at Kai's feet as those razor sharp, black claws came again. "Draanzer, Fire Arrow! Phoenix, Torrent of Flames!" Both birds attacked at his command, and Sakura's blade was slammed out of the ring. It landed on the ground at her feet, and both bladers stared at it before looking into each other's eyes. Kai had won. Those modifications had ruined her calculations, before she'd realized, and had beaten her. She wouldn't make such a mistake again, or punishment from her father would ensue, possibly for her brother as well. She lifted her beyblade and prepared it again. "Hey, if you win, Sakura, let's go to a movie."

            "Draanzer-"

            "Polaborg, Sleet of Blood! Sea of Ice!" She pulled everything she had, and a few things she didn't, into that one combination of attacks, and before Kai had the chance to defend, she shouted, "Hounborg, Fists of Skadi! Homre Lupe Deiu!" (Man wolf god!) Before Kai could counter, before he even registered the flying object coming closer and closer, his blade slammed out of the dish and he caught it, feeling the sting as it sliced a cut in a his palm. Blood dripped steadily from the wound, and Kai was having trouble flexing his fingers. Had he sliced the tendons? Sakura bit her lip and walked over to him slowly, hands out and away in an offer of truce. Sakura was a prodigy, very intelligent, maybe she would know. He switched the hands holding the beyblade.

            "Let me see it." He obediently held out his hand, palm up. She studied the cut, sighed in frustration. Pulling out a handkerchief, she wiped the blood away, murmuring, "Now I can see the damage." She inspected the wound thoughtfully. Kai hissed when she put a bit of pressure on either side of it. She pressed a spot on his wrist hard, and his fingers curled into a fist on their own volition. "You're fine, Kai. Nothing's torn, your muscles don't want to work because of the ouch, that's all. Here, just a sec." She bound it quickly, ignoring the announcer as he fired off comments on what they were doing. Kai curled his fingers, one at a time. His hand worked.

            "Thanks."

            "No prob. If we tie-"

"How about we go somewhere and just talk?"

"Big baby, can't even handle dinner and a movie. Now, let's do this. Last time around."

"You said it. Try your damnedest, Sakura."

"Sure thing." He launched the dark blue blade once more, and a baby blue top, spinning at what Kai believed had to be at least 400 rpm, and their blades clashed, pounding each other royally as Sakura's mind began to wander, meandering along avenues of painful remembrance. She imagined for the thousandth time how it had felt as her ribs shattered, her skull cracked, her arm broken, her team trainer shouting furiously about her failures. She'd learned not to fail. Her brother had learned not to fail. There was a time for weakness, and a time for strength. The bedroom of a certain baron was for the former, and the Bey dish was for the latter. She would win. If she wanted to survive, she would win.

Sakura was momentarily blinded as a flash of light emanated from both Beyblades. She shielded her eyes, looking away. "Draanzer, Phoenix! Attack!" "Don't let them get you, Hounborg! Polaborg!" The light intensified, and she had to look away. It faded slowly, and something hurtled towards her through the air. She gasped as something solid and sharp smacked her in the face. Her beyblade fell to the floor, and blood trickled from a gash on her cheek. She'd lost! No… she'd tied. Her and Kai had come to a draw. Glittering red eyes glared at her from the crowd, and she moaned. Her trainer… her trainer had seen… she was in trouble… she would surely be punished… her pain now, her pain from past punishments… that would be nothing compared to what would happen now. Nothing. And her old team wasn't there to help her. Her twin would be harmed if he tried to come to her rescue. She was in so much trouble. Or not, she thought almost hysterically as Mr. Dickinson, a BBA member, clapped her on the shoulder.

            "You, my dear, are welcome to join our little band."

            "B-band?"

            "Yes, the Blade Breakers team. You were one of the last five to win. Would you care to…" he lowered his voice and whispered, "escape for a while? From you trainer? From your father? From the training school, and the scientists? From the Baron and his… requests?"

            "How… how did you know?" Mr. Dickinson's eyes were kind, gentle, compassionate.

            "I know many things, Sakura Daratrazanoff. I know your old team. I know your brother. I know your father, your trainer. I know the man who sponsored you in the Olympics, who used you to pay for his help. I know almost everything, Sakura."

            "Mr. Dickinson-"

            "Choose now. You must choose now, quickly, before something unspeakable happens to you." She glanced at the red eyes, shivered. Murder was written in their depths. If she went back now, pain would be all she would know for quite some time. Looking into blue ones, she felt reassured. Her twin would understand. He realized it would be the best way to protect herself from her enemies. He was sad, but he understood. "Will you join the Blade Breakers, Sakura?"

            "I will."


	5. You Don't Believe Her? Well Bring It On!

Okay, a look into Sakura's hobbies, as well as Tyson and Max (separately) versus Sakura Chapter Five: You Don't Believe Her? Well, Bring It On 

            She landed hard on her left foot, without so much as a wobble, moving as fast and as fluidly as she knew how. She spun on the ice, letting the wind whip her hair out of her face. She pushed off the frozen water, twirling four times in midair, and landing on her right foot, spinning on the tip of the blade. She glided over the ice, her eyes shut tight against the familiar feeling of flying. Her hair fanned out on the breeze behind her, a silver blue banner in the wind. Her pose was hard to maintain, her back and right leg perfectly straight, her left arm held out, the fingers of her right hand just brushing her legs. It felt wonderful, being out in the rink, in the cold, just her and the ice and her moves. The chill helped her to think, and she felt special, beautiful, in her white figure outfit, her matching white skates flashes of colorlessness against the blue ice. She had been out there six hours, and her legs were sore, her muscles screaming in protest every time she did a wonderful stunt, or even a not so wonderful one. She was alive, she was soaring through stars and frigid night air. She was a goddess of winter, of beauty and joy. She was so happy. 

What made her even more so was the approval she felt from turquoise eyes shining at her from the exit door. Her brother smiled at the jubilant grin on his twin sister's face. She was a marvel, that was for sure. A true marvel, and he was so proud of her. Huh? Damn it, her new team was coming to screw up their rare, happy moment. They never got to hang out together anymore. Damn the Blade Breakers. Giving Sakura an apologetic look and a sad smile, he melted into the shadows. His heart twisted. Maybe he would stay to listen. What could those idiots possibly want?

"Wow." Tyson breathed in awe. Sakura pirouetted gracefully, spun in a circle, and stopped, turning to face the boys. "Wow. That was awesome!" She smiled prettily at him.

"Thank you. So," she skated towards the edge of the rink, and sat down on a chair. She pulled a black backpack to her and pulled out a pair of black slip on shoes, then began unlacing her skates. "What do you guys want? We don't leave for the Asian Tournament for at least a week."

"Apparently, Princess of the Glaciers-"

"Shut up, Kai."

"The guys don't think you're that good." Her head shot up, and she nicked one fingertip on the skate blade. "Ow, shit. Now," she said, sucking on the small cut, "why don't you?"

"We never went up against you." Max answered, staring at the floor. When Sakura continued to stare, he flushed and murmured, "We just wanna make sure you're… you know-"

"As good as the guys. Okay. Max," she murmured, eyes shining wickedly, "cherub of Beyblading, you get to go against me first. And if I win, you get to buy me a soda." Max swallowed, and his gray blue eyes took on a hunted look. She knew what he was thinking, and it was making it hard to keep a straight face.

_"She tied with Kai, she's gonna kill me, I don't stand a chance…"  _"Sure, I'll buy you a soda."__

"So, lets do this. And, if you please, no conventions." Without the countdown, the two Beyblades flew at each other, slamming so hard they sparked. Sakura realized Max's defense was rather tight, and her mind detached itself quickly, running through the possibilities. She was definitely going to have to think. Ah… a defense as an offense… "Go, Draciel!"

"Hounborg, Alpha Defense!" The blades were locked, slamming, grinding. Suddenly, Sakura's blade slipped underneath Draciel, and rammed upwards, throwing it out of the dish. It landed at Max's feet, and when he bent to pick it up, he dropped it, swearing. "Is it hot?"

"Yeah." He picked it up again. "Aw, man, now I hafta buy you a frickin' soda. That was a good match. Okay, guys, lemme see… Ray, you next."

"Sorry, guys, but Sakura and I have battled already. I choked big time."

"Me too. We've already hit it, and we tied." Tyson said. "Although, as Team Captain-"

"Who's team captain?" Sakura interrupted, slipping on her shoes. "Not you, and I don't feel like battling Kai right now."

"I have a question for you, Sakura." Kenny adjusted his glasses, and she looked up at him, head cocked to the side. "Who have you beybladed against, internationally?"

"Internationally? John McGregor and Robert Jerkin."

"_The_ Johnny McGregor?"

"Yep. World's biggest perverted jerk and sore loser."

"You _beat_ him?"

"Hehe. Royally."

"Whoa… anyone e-else?"

"Hmm… Liv Tyler, Sandra Bullock, and Kirsten Dunst. Also, I've gone against the Russian Team numerous times."

"Who won?"

"Me, me, me, me, me, a tie, and a tie."

"Jeez…" Sakura smiled and picked up her bag. "Hold it." Sakura stopped. "Beybattle Tyson, right now. I need the data from a fight like that."

"But, Chief-"

"Tyson, either you battle her, or I'm keeping you in Japan!"

"What!? But Chief-" He was cut of by Sakura laughing, trying to speak. "Okay, Chief, Tyson and I will battle. Jeez… you two act like you're married. You're worse than me and my brother." She took a fighting stance, launcher ready. "Give me all you've got, Tyson."

"Sure thing. Let it rip!" The blades collided in midair, and then all you could see was a large blue dragon glaring down at a snarling black wolfhound and a roaring polar bear. The bear charged Dragoon, and closed his teeth around its throat, bellowing furiously. Hounborg waited patiently, until the bear was thrown back and down to the floor. The black beast leapt at the dragon, knocking it back, worrying its throat. Dragoon lifted it up and was about to throw it hard when Polaborg rushed him, knocking him back. Sakura realized why the fight was taking so long. They weren't using any attacks, this was just brute strength and cunning, skill. Polaborg rammed Dragoon with his huge paws, and Hounborg fell to the ground, trying to rise. He was favoring one leg, and he couldn't move very well. Sakura gasped.

"Hounborg!" His black tail dusted the ground as it wagged once, before he attacked again. Dragoon slammed him mercilessly to the ground. The watcher in the shadows hissed in anger, clutching his beyblade. His bit beast would give them a run, if his sister lost. But… no, she was figuring it out. "Polaborg, Ice Blizzard! Hounborg, Sleet Fang!" The black creature opened its huge maw, and frozen rain hit Dragoon in waves, accompanied by frigid snows. The blades collided in a flash, and both lay at the feet of the two teenagers.

"Told ya we would tie, Chief."

"Hey, Sakura, your beyblade!" Ray exclaimed. The blue haired girl knelt beside the glowing top as a shaggy black wolfhound emerged, licking her cheek. The hound whined and held out his paw. Sakura took it gently and inspected it.

"You're okay, Hounborg. It's just a little ouch. You'll be fine in a few days, okay?" The beast's tail wagged furiously. "That was an excellent show. Thanks." The dog licked her cheek again, rubbed his head against her palm, and disappeared. She picked up the blade and slipped it into her pocket. "Anyone _else_ not believe me? Because if so, bring it on." 


	6. Chapter Six: The Debt Paid Unfortunately...

Review, please! I only have 5 reviews for the whole thing, and this is the 6th chappie already. My school week sucks, and nice reviews to be read on weekends is a great morale booster. Please review! You guys can even guess who all these mystery people without names are, and if yer right, I'll give a prize! (a Net prize, not a real prize) 

Kai: Is there a reason, other than your own pathetic 'intelligence' (I use the term loosely) that you set me up with these people? You've set me up with a vampire, you're planning on setting me up with a girl who can't choose between me and Tala in a separate fic, and now I'm stuck with a girl who drives me crazy, thinks Max is cute (oh, my god, I think I'm gonna be _sick!_) and has a rotten family life! Explain.

Me: You're therapeutic.

Bladebreakers: Are you _insane_?

Me: If I wasn't, would I need therapy?

Max: Kai needs therapy and he's not insane.

Me: That's a matter of opinion. *huggles Kai and Max* Read and review.

Kai: If you freaks say this is cute, I'm going to kill you. Oh, and she doesn't own Beyblade, so anything you don't like is all her fault.

Me: Shut up! The discovery of Sakura's fucked up life (a piece of it)

Chapter Six: The Debt Paid (Unfortunately) and Discoveries Made 

Brushing her hair, she noticed the dark smudge at her temple. Damn, she'd thought her bruises had healed already. Damn it. Picking up her fine toothed comb, she set to work on hiding the bruise. She didn't want Kai to find out where she'd gotten it, didn't want him to think she was damaged goods. She was starting to like him. She finished with her hair, and almost as a second thought, added a bit of glitter to her eyes. It wasn't outrageously noticeable, but it enhanced the look. She grinned into the mirror, prayed to God, and went downstairs to the door, hoping her team mate wouldn't see the signs of her punishment.

Kai looked down at his feet, suddenly nervous. Why the hell had he bought her flowers!? Well, they weren't roses, at least. Nothing romantic. Lilies and morning glories, that was all, white and blue, with baby's breath… why had he been so sentimental? Like she'd want flowers from him. She'd probably feed them to the garbage disposal when he dropped her off again. He was about to throw them away when she opened the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw the flowers, but she didn't say anything except, "Come on in, I forgot something." He swallowed hard and nodded, following her inside.

"How the hell did you know I liked lilies?"

"I guessed. They kinda remind me of… snow. Why do you ask, O Queen of Bladers?" She laughed at his stupid nickname. He only did that to annoy her, she knew.

"Just curious. Why don't you go find some pretty, rich girl? Then you wouldn't call me stuff like 'Queen of Bladers' and 'Princess of the Glaciers."

"How about… pearl of the snows?"

"You are an idiot."

"So you've told me many, many times, and each time it is a dagger to my heart." She threw a pillow at him, which he threw back. It got her right in the face. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to throw things?" Her eyes dimmed.

"My mother died when I was born." Oh. He hadn't meant to pry, but when he attempted to apologize, she laughed. "Don't try, it's pathetic." "Ah, shut up, yattermouth."

"So… a movie."

"What movie?" She looked at him. "I mean, which one did you wanna go see?" Sure he did. When she told him, he fell out of his chair. "No, no, NO! I am not going to see a movie about a _fish_ lost in the ocean, no! Can't we go see something cool, like… like LXG? Or Underworld?"

"You are flippin' fruit loop, you know that? There's a double feature for the movies you wanna see. I'll go… if you buy me my candy."

"No. Buy your own candy."

(twenty minutes later)

"I cannot believe I'm buying your candy. What am I, your boyfriend? I mean… never mind." 

"You are expensive." She shrugged, uncaring. Kai continued to stare. She looked at him. "Where do you put it all? You ate so much, and you're so skinny! How do you do it?"

"I have no idea. High metabolism, maybe."

"I'll remember to be wary of the vortex that is your mouth." She punched him, then flopped down on his couch. He went into a jacket pocket and took out a deck of cards. "_We_ are going to play some poker."

"You assume I know how?"

"If not, I'll teach you." And they played. At the end of three hours, Kai slammed his head against the floor a few times and Sakura stuffed another fifty bucks into the ceramic pumpkin she used as a piggy bank. He thought it was adorable, gold with metallic green leaves, and it also had tiny wheels, windows, and a door, like Cinderella's coach. "Did you make that?" He asked from his prostrate position.

"Yep. Do you give up?"

"Um… no."

"Kai, you have nothing left."

"Sure we do." She looked confused. "How about this: If you win, I'll take-" She interrupted, saying, "I know what you're gonna say, and the answer is… no." He laughed at her flustered look. "Let's play chess instead." And she proceeded to kick his proverbial ass. Seventeen games later, Kai was whimpering, trying to suppress the urge to hit his head against the nearest immovable object. Never, his grandfather had once told him, play chess with a Russian. You will lose badly. He could see what his grandfather meant. He must have been insane! "We can stop anytime." He sighed and fell over. "Do not dare think you may crash here, Kai Kaido Voltaire. I do happen to have a rep, as well as a brother and three best friends who would kick your ass."

"Sure, wouldn't dream of it, I believe you… what are you doing?"

"It has been found, in my experience, that boys make excellent pillows." She replied, resting her head on his chest. "Plus, I'm tired, so… so. Just so."

"If you use me as a pillow, I get to use you as a radio. Sing me a song."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Do I have to?" He replied calmly, "You can forget about this pillow." Oh, he would pay. She'd sing, and by the end he'd be redder than her brother's hair.

"Fine."

"Don't know how ya do it,

like there's nothing to it.

You just look my way.

You come a little closer.

I lose my composure.

Don't know what to say.

I'm overwhelmed.

You smile, I melt.

And somewhere inside

Oh, baby, I

Shiver, tremble,

I never, no I never once felt so much.

It shakes me

How you take me

Deeper than I've ever been.

It's to the core.

I tremble and I

Shiver.

I love the way your whisper

Somehow softly lingers

In my ear

You move a little lower

World starts spinning slower

Then it disappears

Your lips so close

We kiss almost

Just barely touch

But that's enough to make me

Shiver, tremble,

I never, no I never once felt so much.

It shakes me

How you take me

Deeper than I've ever been.

It's to the core.

I tremble and I

Shiver.

"Wow." He whispered, softly, and kissed the back of her hand.

"What was that for?" She asked quietly, replacing herself to her favorite rug in front of the fireplace next to Kai. He gazed up at him expectantly.

"You're mouth was too far away. Sing me another, please? I love your voice." She sighed, and sang again.

"I can stand with the weight of the world

on my shoulders.

I can fight with the toughest

of the tough.

I can do anything I like.

I'm strong enough.

But when you're holding me like this

I'm helplessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

And baby, it's almost too much

I'm hopelessly, helplessly, recklessly

falling in love.

            She would have finished the song, but Kai's lips were sudden brushing against hers, the softest of kisses, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was doing. He kissed her again, a bit more confident when she kissed back. Her lips were so soft…. She gave him everything he asked for. That was the difference between Kai and… the other. Kai asked, he didn't demand. He was so gentle. His tongue traced over her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth. Her lips parted slightly, and his tongue explored her, stroking hers. Electricity crackled along their skin as they moved closer to each other. He never want this kiss to end. He pulled her close, but she didn't seem to mind. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently caressing her beautiful face. They lost themselves in each other, and then Kai realized just what he was doing. He broke away, but seeing the hurt on Sakura's face kept him from running like hell.

            "What's the matter?"

            "I can't believe I just _did_ that!" She flinched. She felt her bottom lip trembling and bit down hard enough to draw blood. "I just kissed…" he trailed off. Sakura stared at the floor. What did he think of her? Did he think she was a slut? Well he wouldn't be too far off, but at least it wasn't voluntary, if that counted for anything. But he didn't know that, so why was he acting this way? And for that matter, why had he kissed her in the first place? He'd been the one to start it, god dammit!

            "I cannot believe I just did tha-"

            "Will you _please_ stop saying that!? If you thought it sucked that bad, maybe you shouldn't have kissed me in the first place! You made the move, not me." Kai stared at Sakura in shock. She looked about ready to cry. Her eyes were oddly bright, and her fingers were twisted in her skirt. She looked at the floor. "Maybe you should go home." What? Why?

            "Sakura… I'm sorry." She didn't look at him. "Sakura?"

            "Now, please." He left. When he shut the door, he heard something strange. At first, he couldn't tell what it was, but then he realized: Sakura was crying. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't wanted to make her cry. But the normally cold girl _was_ crying. He knocked, praying she wouldn't kill him. When she didn't answer, he slipped back inside and walked quietly to the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

            The blue-eyed blader sat hunched up, hold her knees. But what frightened him were the bruises. Her hair and clothes, he realized, had been specifically chosen to hide them. She'd made sure to never have her back to him, and he could see why. It was one large mass of black and blue, laced with quite a few slashes, as if from a knife… or a whip. There was a dark smudge the size of a quarter at her temple, and finger-shaped black bruises on her shoulders, wrists, and ankles. She had been beaten, badly. "Sakura…"

            She thought of running, but dismissed the idea. Where would she go? Kai had seen the evidence of her punishment. Now he would ask questions. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

            "It's nothing-"

            "Bull shit!" She flinched. "Let me see." He knelt behind her and slid her dress down her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice her beauty, but he was more worried about these marks. He gently ran a hand down her back, and she sighed. She had been expecting pain, but Kai knew what he was doing. He carefully checked each bruise, speaking to her all the while. "You should tell Mr. Dickinson-"

            "No." She jumped when something warm and wet touched her shoulder, then trailed down to the middle of her back. "Kai-"

            "Shut up, I'm busy." He planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade, then continued. It felt wonderful to her. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this, though. But, it was so nice… "Is that better?"

            "Mmm."

            "You have more bruises, I know you do."

            "You don't get to see them." He kissed her cheek. "Will you stop that!?" He sighed, licked a small bruise on her shoulder. "Kai…"

            "Shhh… promise me you'll tell Mr. Dickinson."

            "I will soon." He nuzzled her cheek. He'd been wanting to do this for so long, touch her like this, kiss her. "Mmm…" He licked the pearly shell of her ear. "Did you really not like kissing me?"

            "I did… I was just surprised I had the nerve."

            "Prove it." His mouth captured hers in a passionate kiss. Outside, a two pairs of red eyes, oblivious to each other, watched the two teenagers with hatred. 


	7. Dark Thoughts and Darker Happenings

Chapter Seven: Dark Thoughts, Dark Happenings 

            Sakura paced in her room, freaked. She was afraid… no, terrified, that something had happened to him… she was absolutely terrified. Her brother had promised, he'd _sworn_ on his honor to meet her about what to do about her father, meet her with the others from her old team. That had been at noon today, and he hadn't. She'd waited three hours for him to show up. He hadn't. They hadn't. He hadn't contacted her in her thoughts, either, with their freaky twin thing. Something was wrong. She sighed, slamming a fist into a wall. Damn it, _where_ had they gone? Were they hurt? What was going on? 

A sudden burst of pain through her head made her gasp. What the hell… her brother. Her twin! A punishment. Her father!  Her twin was in trouble, had disobeyed somehow… was being punished severely. No, he hadn't done anything, she knew he hadn't, why was he being punished? Where were the others? Why didn't they help him? Another slice of agony sliced across her side, and she fell to her knees, then to the floor. Suddenly, she knew. He had tried to meet her, and had been caught. She was a traitor, and fraternizing with traitors could get a person killed. But this wasn't just a person. This was her father's son. This was her brother! Her brother… her brother… 

_Sakura…_

_T-_ She bit her tongue as pain slammed into her body. His mind suddenly severed itself from hers, tried to shield her from the pain, and she couldn't find it again. But it didn't matter, or rather, it just made things worse. She was alone with her agony. She could still feel her brother's pain, there bond was so strong. And this was definitely a punishment. Needles stabbed behind her eyes, and glass scraped over the nerves at the nape of her neck, where a small scar throbbed with every beat of her heart. The chip… he was using that goddamn neuro-chip… she screamed as another wave washed through her. Punishment was all she would receive for now. Her father was furious.

            Red eyes glittered with malice, rage, and sadistic amusement as the blue eyed boy tried to stand, tried to stagger to his feet, only to be slugged hard in the face by the owner of those eyes. He would teach this pathetic boy the meaning of pain, the meaning of obedience. A fist, clad in leather and steel, slammed into the teenager's stomach hard, and the man felt three ribs snap under the strain. The twin of the traitor fell to the ground, gasping. He spat blood onto the ground, coughed. "How does it feel? How does this feel, my son?" The man slammed a foot down on the boy's stomach, and he nearly blacked out. A soft whimper escaped his lips. "What was that? I didn't _hear_ you!" To emphasize his point, he kicked Sakura's brother with a steel toed boot. "Say, 'I'm sorry, sir. I'll never speak to my whore of a twin sister again.' Say it, be a man and say it. 'My sister is a traitorous, cheap whore for the Blade Breakers, and I hate her.' Say it, damn you!"

            "**_NO_**!" The boy tried to stand once more.

            "_What_ did you say to me?" She'd corrupted him long ago, he realized, ruined the boys' programming, making them… humane. He should never have let a woman into this program, never! Damn the fact that he'd promised their mother… their mother… he hated the twins. They had killed Karri, murdering her as she had given them life… a fine turn to deal their own mother! He hadn't wanted children, but she had been so happy… he definitely didn't want children now, he wanted twin machines, Beyblading machines who would defeat all others, who felt no qualms about cheating, torturing, raping, killing… but the girl. Sakura. 

_Sakura!_ She had to go and fall in love! She had to go join a team that wasn't her own! She would be punished. He knew every wound he inflicted on her brother, she would feel. That was the beauty of their twin connection, he thought. If she'd never done this, he wouldn't be hurting the boy. He knew his son knew that, but the boy didn't blame his twin. That infuriated their father even more. Damn their love for one another! Sakura… _Sakura_. But she'd gone and stolen a human heart, that beat and felt and broke as a human's did. But Sakura was not human, nor was she humane. Kai would soon see that. Sakura would pay.

            "Your pain is her pain, and I relish in it." Picking up a lead cane, he raised it above the boy, who stared with wide eyes, his pain and terror escaping only as an involuntary whimper, and the boy's father brought it down with all his might. The boy screamed. In another place, Sakura screamed as well. She thought her lungs would burst, that her voice would shatter as she screamed for what seemed an eternity. She felt every bow, every breaking, shattering bone, everything…. Blood pooled on the floor in another place, and the youth had ceased to fight against him, had ceased screaming and trying to get away, for several minutes before the man stopped. "Alexander, take him to the infirmary. He is to be a practice tomorrow morning."

            "Yes, sir." The older man turned, breathing heavily, as the com button on his computer beeped.

            The older man paced in his study. This wasn't good. This was bad, very bad. His play thing had left him, and fallen for, of all people… that whelp! The spawn of his… no, she wasn't his anymore, she'd gone and married that baseborn scum. But, his toy… she had fallen for the bastard! The spawn of Kaido's whore! This was too much. What an insult! She should be grateful for what he himself had given her, a chance- three chances- at the Olympics, seven at the Juniors, a home, and a man… ah, and he _was_ a man. She knew that. She may have forgotten, but she would know it soon enough. She would suffer. He slammed his fist on the com button.

            "Sir?"

            "Stop the punishment, now. I want the girl."

            "I have stopped, sir, but-"

            "Listen here. You work for me. You do what I say. You get what I want. And I want that girl! I _need_ the girl." The two men smiled at each other. "Understand?"

            "Yes, sir."

An hour later, he smiled as the door to his bedroom opened. A blue eyed girl stared up at him through thick, black lashes. She wore a pale blue nightgown, baring pale, bruised shoulders. Delicious, creamy skin. The bruises from her last punishments only made her more desirable. He thought the mass of black on her cheeks, the eyes that shimmered with tears of pain, the lips swollen with bruising, were very beautiful. She walked to him slowly, flinched as he caressed her cheek. She whimpered as his hands encircled her waist. His fingers bit into her soft skin, and he knew he was hurting her. That was very good.

            "Good evening, Sakura." Deep in her soul, a moan of ultimate despair began welling up. She saw the evidence of his arousal, and she trembled as he gazed on her with lust, hatred. He didn't love her, and she knew it. He was simply in the mood for a fuck. With her.

"G-good evening, my lord." She murmured politely. _Leave me alone, God, don't let him touch me, just let it be over, please, leave me alone… _She bit back a sob. She would not cry in front of him.

"Dear Sakura… let's play a few games, shall we?" Memories pushed into her mind, all of her past encounters with the lecherous nobleman. She snapped, lost all good sense. All she could think of was running. The girl pulled away from him, crying, "No! I don't want to!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, shook her hard. "No, I won't!" Well, that goes to show what happens when a man goes easy on a whore. She begins to think she owns the man. His grip tightened, and she whimpered in pain. He grabbed her wrists, felt her bones crack under the pressure. She began to struggle again as the pressure increased. He released one wrist and cuffed her so hard she saw stars. Her knees buckled, and she fell. He simply grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up again.

"Be glad you do this for me, and not for any other." He shook her again.

"Like who?" _You bastard, I hate you, let go of me, you fucking bastard, let me go, let me go, don't touch me! Let me go! I hate you!_

"Like your father." She looked away, blinking back tears. She had no father. "Like Boris. You remember how much that hurt. Don't you?" She nodded mutely, unable to meet his eyes. "How his fingers would bite into your skin, how his teeth would bite so hard, just there," he licked her earlobe, where Kai had licked it only a few hours ago, "and it would hurt. He wasn't as nice as I am. _He_ didn't love you. _I_ love you. Now, be a good little girl and play a few games with me." She sat next to him, looking away at the floor. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. She didn't respond to him at all. "Sakura." He chided gently. "Don't be standoffish. Be a good girl, now." 

Tears ran down her cheeks as, when he kissed her again, his tongue invaded her mouth. She broke away from him, struggling against his hold. "What's wrong, Sakura? Too wrapped up in kissing that _boy_?" Sakura gasped and stared at him. He knew about Kai? What would he do to the one she was beginning to feel for? Would he tell her father? What would _he_ do to Kai? For that matter, what would he do to _her_? 

"Listen to me, my dear, and listen _very_ well. Your body belongs to me and your father, though mostly to me. Do you understand? I can do with you what I wish. Do you think someone will listen to a child like you accuse a baron, a wealthy and powerful man, of rape? Pedophilic behavior? Not that you're a child anymore, Sakura. I never wanted a child. I wanted a woman. Just like you." She trembled as he pulled her closer to him, smiling down at her. She was so beautiful, the perfect girl… Kai's little, whey-faced bitch, she was, but she belonged to him as well. "You are a beautiful young woman, my dear." She tried to speak, to ask a question she asked him every night.

"Why me?" He smiled and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, the lust and hatred in his eyes as he whispered, "Ever since I saw you, those seven years ago, I wanted you. You made my blood run so hot, Sakura. You still do. You are your father's gift to me, a way to keep me satisfied when his plans are subject to setbacks. And it is a nice way to stay satisfied, isn't it, my dear?" He jerked her head to the side and licked her cheek, then went down to the side of her neck, where her pulse beat eratically, fearfully, under her cool, delectable skin. "Isn't it, Sakura? Just you and me… and the bed…" Her nightgown slipped down an inch as his mouth traveled lower. She didn't move. She knew better. "The feel of you, my dear…" If only it had been someone else whispering these things to her, someone like Kai…. "The taste of you, the ecstasy…" She whimpered in disgust. "You're mouth is so soft… your kisses so sweet…" _I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on earth, don't touch me! _

"Mmmm… you're so soft, little one…" His mouth fell to her breast, suckling hard, biting, making her whimper in pain. Her gown slipped down farther, farther, fell in a pool of silk at her feet. His hands slid from her shoulders down her stomach to her hips as his mouth traveled downward, slowly, ever so disgustingly slow. "What do you taste like, Sakura? Let me find out… You want me to, don't you?" She opened her mouth to retort, to annoy him, to declare her hatred, to deny his words, but he clapped a hand to it, silencing her. "Be a good girl, and try not to scream. Because this is _really_ going to hurt." His teeth gleamed in the darkness in a predator's smile. 

She tried, but her silent wail of anguish was still heard by the only one who could save her. His mind resounded with her mental screams, her prayers for it to be over. He tried to rise, but collapsed as his broken bones and torn muscles refused to obey. Tears leaked from two pairs of identical blue eyes, and he whispered, "Sakura." Her screams were all he heard.


	8. Between Battles vol1 Pajama Party

Chapter Eight: Between Battles vol.1, Pajama Party 

                                                                                    (2 days later)

            "Hey, everyone, nice PJs!" Max exclaimed, bouncing up and down on Tyson's indoor trampoline. Sakura rested her head against the window and smiled wanly as Tyson and Max continued bouncing, trying to outdo one another. Bunch of whack jobs. They made her happy, though, those two. They were like a couple of little kids, always having fun. It made her forget her life… a stab of pain from a deep, painful bruise on her inner thigh made her remember. It made her remember everything.

            "Yeah, I'm surprised you guys actually showed up." Tyson exclaimed, then cried, "Ha! Three inches higher than last time, Maxy!"

            "_Why_ are we here?" Kai asked, leaning against the wall near Sakura, glancing at her. She seemed awfully quiet, and oddly sad. "And why is _she_ here? If this is a pajama party (and I shudder to think if it is) then her presence shouldn't be allowed." Sakura leaned forward, grabbed one of her favorite pillows, and threw it at Kai with all of the might she possessed. It whacked him right in the face, and Sakura leaned back, smirking, as Kai spit out a bit of fluff. She loved her velvet pillows _so_ much. Kai made to toss the ice blue thing back, but read the words first. "Goddess of Winter? Where'd you get this?"

            "My brother gave it to me. Give it back. Now, as there are chaperones right there," she indicated Tyson's grandfather and Mr. Dickinson, as well as Kenny's twenty-nine year-old half-sister, Catherine, and his older cousin, Dairine, "there's nothing to worry about. So get over it. We're here to have fun, right? So, where's my pizza? Ooh, Sierra Mist, I love that stuff!" Tyson tossed her a can, then a bag. Inside were a bunch of sour jacks. "Yummy… you are so smart, Tyson."

            "What about me?"

            "Kai, shut up."

            "But… Grandfather?" Sakura froze. What had he just said? _No, not here, I'm supposed to be safe here, I haven't done anything,  what does he want? _She glanced out of the corner of her eye. Voltaire stood with a man half in shadow behind him. Sakura began to tremble. "What are you doing here, Grandfather? Who's this?"

            "I just wanted to check and see if you were having fun, Kai. Sakura, your father wants to see you."

            "Now?" She asked, voice quavering slightly. _No, please no, please, I haven't done anything, go away, don't punish me, don't hurt me, don't give me to him, Father, please, oh God!_

            "Oh, no, not now, later. Tomorrow." _Please go away, please go away, I'll give a billion dollars to the church if you go away, please don't ask to talk to me, Voltaire, just go away, please, don't touch me, don't…_ "He has something to… discuss with your brother and you." He was right behind her, and the guys were watching him, confused. Tyson glanced at Mr. Dickinson, who shook with rage. "And I have something important to tell you." She bit her tongue in an effort not to scream. "Sakura," he whispered so softly only she heard, "my bed is getting very cold. I gave you time to play with your friends. Tomorrow night, I shall be rewarded for my kindness to you. I," his voice went lower, and he breathed in her ear, "will fuck you so hard. I will enjoy such exquisite agony. Oh, Sakura, your blood, your cream, and of course," his voice went even lover, so she could barely hear him, "the fruits of our lovemaking, will give my maids quite a bit to gossip over when they wash my sheets." _Fucking idiot, that was so lame, lovemaking my foot, if anyone makes love to me, you son of a bitch, it will be Kai! _ "Goodnight Kai, Sakura, boys. Sleep well, and have fun."

            "Yes, sleep well Sakura. It'll be a late night tomorrow. Good night." She nearly fainted. Mr. Dickinson followed both men out. Now what was he up to? She was too petrified at what her father was planning to worry.

            "What do you want, Dickinson?"

            "Voltaire, you leave those children alone! And you as well, Daratrazanoff. Leave them." The old man clutched his walking stick, looking positively livid. The other two men smirked.

            "We know how you feel, Dickinson." Sakura's father murmured. "It must be hard having to deal with such a troublesome child, one that's so… desirable."

            "What are you implying?"

            "Isn't it obvious, old friend? You want the child. She has the same effect on me, it's nothing to be ashamed of. She's very lovely, isn't she? Don't you think so, Daratrazanoff?"

            "Sakura is that, sir, and the boy as well. They're enough to make a man's blood run hot…" Mr. Dickinson glared at the two and stalked back into the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Sakura was so surprised and scared by the noise she fell out of her window seat. "I think we old geezers must be getting on to bed. Cat, Rini, might you two-"

            "Of course, sir." The two men nodded, and left. The girls sprawled out on the bed. "You runts are stuck with the floor, understand?" Kenny stuck out his tongue at both of them. "So, guess what we're gonna do? We're playing Truth or Dare, and unless you losers wanna end up playing tonsil hockey with a dusty air conditioner, I suggest you pick truth. Understand?"

            "Yeah, yeah. Who's first?" Sakura muttered.

            "Hey, I'm not playing this?"

            "Damn right you are, Kai Kaido Voltaire."

"Damn right I'm not." She glared at him so malevolently, all the boys shivered. 

"Damn it, Kai." Every male in hearing distance flinched. "You're first. Truth or dare?"

            "Dare." He muttered sullenly. He looked like a spoiled child, she realized. It was suddenly very funny. Sakura laughed and replied, "I want you to make out with Catherine." Kai swallowed hard. She knew he wouldn't do it. _I was right_, she thought, as he murmured, "Truth, changed my mind."

            "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

            "No." Sakura stared at him. "I swear. My turn. Sakura, truth or dare?"

            "Truth."

            "If you had to pick between living with me, Tyson, and Kenny, who would you pick?"

            "You." Oh. He hadn't expected that. "Now, if you throw Max in, I'd have to change my mind." Ouch. "He's far more cuddly." Max grinned and leaned over slightly, eyes closed, whimpering like a puppy. She patted him on the head. And so the convo continued, something like this:

**Tyson**: Truth.

**Kai**: Are you in love with Sakura?

**Tyson**: Um… no!

**Ray**: Kai, that is so mean!

**Sakura**: I feel insulted, whadda ya mean, no?! Ouch!

**Kenny**: I like you!

**Sakura**: Good boy, Kenny. I don't like you anymore, Tyson!

**Rini**: Oh, that is just plain sad, Ken Doll!

**Kenny**: Don't call me that, Rabbit!

**Rini**: Shut up!

**Kai**: Both of you shut up, and Tyson, answer the question, truthfully.

**Tyson**: I… I… (mumbles)

**Kai**: Sorry, didn't hear that.

**Tyson**: Yes.

**Sakura**: Kai, you jerk!

**Kai**: Ow! Hey! Hey! That hurts! Ow!

**Sakura**: You are such a fucking creep, you bastard! Tyson, can I have your turn? Okay, Kai… who do you like most on the team?

**Kai**: Um…

**Sakura**: I'm waiting… still waiting. Kai!

**Kai**: I'm going to bed.

            Sakura grinned triumphantly. "It's me, you just don't want to admit it." Kai snorted, replying, "Your ego is showing, Ice Queen."

            "Hahaha." Kai closed his eyes at her laughter, trying to sleep. Or he was trying, until something cold and fluffy hit his cheeks. He sat up, crying, "What the fuck did you guys do?" Sakura clapped a hand to her mouth, looking about ready to fall over. Her eyes shut tight, and then she laughed so hard, she fell into Max's lap. Max's eyes went extremely wide, and a big, goofy grin spread over his face.

            "Maxy, there's a girl in your lap!" Tyson exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped heavily except Sakura. She was still laughing. When Kai looked in the mirror and saw Kris Kringle, he gave her disdainful look and a sniff.

            "You're helping clean this off." Sakura grinned and dragged Kai into the kitchen. Leaning back against the counter, she looked up at him innocently- too innocently- and cocked her head. Kai looked her over, really looked, and smiled affectionately. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a silky blue pajama top. It was only closed around her chest, giving him a delightful view of both her slender throat and interesting tummy. A white rose tied around the hilt of a silver dagger made him grin. "Nice tattoo. Now, help me."

            "Close your eyes."

            "Why?"

            "Do you want me to help you or not?" He shut his eyes, then shivered as a small bit of the whipped cream vanished. A bit more disappeared, and a bit more, and Kai felt Sakura's warm, wet tongue flicking against his cheeks. "You have a bit on your lips, you know." She murmured, before her tongue reached out and licked them. At her second delicate touch, he opened his mouth and caught her in a passionate kiss, their tongues warring for dominance as Kai's hands caressed her shoulders and back. She was so soft, she was so soft… Kai pulled her closer, and leaned her back a little. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The same thought was running through their heads: Tyson should have pajama parties more often. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Trouble

Chapter Nine: Trouble

(IM between Sakura's father and Voltaire)

**BaronV:** She didn't show up.

**BioVCEO:** _What?_

**BaronV:** You read it correctly the first time.

**BioVCEO:** We gave her time to recover!

 **BaronV:** Yes, we did.

**BioVCEO:** We gave her time to be with that damn team of hers.

**BaronV:** We did that, too.

**BioVCEO:** We gave her time to be with your grandson, the whore!

**BaronV:** We did _that_, too.

**BioVCEO:** And she didn't show?

**BaronV:** I was so lonely. I had to borrow one of yours.****

**BioVCEO:** Which one?

**BaronV: **That um… Lilith girl. Blond, blue eyes****

**BioVCEO: **Spencer's sister, yes… are you sure she didn't show?

**BaronV: **_YES, DAMMIT!_

**BioVCEO:** Damn her. Fuck her!

**BaronV:** Do you want a shot at her this time?

**BioVCEO:** Yes

**BaronV:** First?

**BioVCEO:** After her punishment.

**BaronV:** Good man

**BioVCEO:** She'll pay for her disobedience.

**BaronV:** I intend to enjoy it.

**BioVCEO:** So do I, sir. Is ten a good time?

**BaronV:** Have her ready by eleven. That gives you an hour.

**BioVCEO:** Thank you.

(On the Way to Meet Kai)

            Sakura hefted her school bag, walking as quickly as she could. She would be late if she didn't hurry. She had promised to meet Kai at the warehouse, because… he'd said he wanted to talk. Talk… her mother had often said that meant bad things. But this was Kai. He was different from other guys. So, what did that mean, though? Was he breaking off their relationship? What relationship? Did they even have one? She didn't know. She tried to examine her feelings with objectivity, as her father had taught her. She enjoyed kissing Kai. She enjoyed it when he touched her, -especially when he touched her, ever so gently- and when he held her. She liked it when he smiled, which was extremely rare, and she liked it when they went back and forth, bickering like the oldest of friends. She felt she'd known him a long time. But that was impossible. They'd never met before? Had they? For some reason, she was sure they had.

            Sakura was walking past the entrance to the park when she saw a glint of violet and blue. She stopped walking, listening as hard as she could. _Tap, taptap, tap…_her brother. Damn. What did he want today? That was the emergency signal. She walked through the archway, over to a tree where four boys leaned against the nearest sturdy objects. Her brother glanced up at her when she approached. "Father's angry, Sakura. You're in trouble." She nodded. "Why did you stiff the Baron? Are you crazy? He just found someone else!"

            "You don't know what the Baron's like, Tala… someone _else_? Where? _Who_?"

            "Lilith." Sakura dropped her bag and held up a hand, murmuring, "Excuse me." She walked carefully behind a tree and proceeded to throw up. The same thought ran through her mind: _Oh, God, Lily, oh, God…_She came back to the boys, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. _Not Lily, not Lily, she's only a child, she's only ten…_She looked into Spencer's eyes and whispered, "I didn't know, I didn't think he'd do something like that… Spencer, I'm sorry-"

            "I don't blame you, Ice Queen. It's just… why didn't you show?"

            "You don't know what he's like-"

            "And you don't know what your father's like, Sakura." Another of the boys interrupted. Shoving his dark violet hair out of his eyes, he glared at her, daring her to contradict him. She whispered, "Yes, I do." She understood why they were upset. Lily wasn't the main problem, she was Spencer's. The guys' problem was her own safety, because if something happened to her, Tala wouldn't be up to keeping the title. If he wasn't, they would all be punished for it. And, they were just worried for her. She could end up very badly hurt for her efforts, and though only her twin would say so, they didn't want that to happen. "I know you guys are worried-"

            "But we're not." A cold voice whispered softly. It cut the silence like a whip, lashing her mind like a frigid wind. Sakura froze. _Oh. My. God._ She turned around, avoiding her brother's fearful eyes, and looked up at her father. Standing next to him was Voltaire. Both wore looks of absolute hatred. "You should be, though." She never saw it coming. Someone's fist slammed into her temple, her brother cried her name, and she fell into oblivion.

            She awoke, looked up into the baron's face, and shut her eyes. "Get off." A fist planted itself in her stomach, and she bit her tongue. "What, you've got a thing for fucking girls who're unconscious? Real romantic. Get off me!" He cuffed her hard, and her head fell back and hit the table. He grinned, eyes shining with lust and hatred. He slammed her hard, so hard she nearly blacked out again. Damning herself, she whimpered, "Please…" He kissed her gently.

"You asked, I give." _Bastard!_ Sakura lost patience. She slammed the heel of her palm into the bridge of his nose, and he rolled off of her, cursing. She bolted, but was caught around the waist. Sharp pains at the nape of her neck made her catch her breath.  Damn it, that stupid neurochip… "Daddy," she whispered as the pain increased to a terrible agony, as rough hands closed around her arms, leaving painful, deep bruises, "please, stop… daddy…"

            "Be silent. You earned this. Your brother will not save you this time." Her father threw her against the wall. "And just because that boy is coming to save you, doesn't mean he'll find you before we're finished." Sakura didn't move. She couldn't. She'd lost consciousness, and didn't feel the blows rain down upon her. Her subconscious held onto a single, tiny ray of hope: _Kai._

            Kai shivered as he swept through the city streets, looking for Sakura. Max and the others couldn't see why he was so upset. Unfortunately, neither could Kai. He was just… scared? No, petrified. Something was wrong. He knew it, and he knew no matter what it was, no matter how hard he tried, Sakura was beyond his help. But he kept on trying. He refused to give up. He wouldn't lose her.__


	10. Caring

Chapter Ten: Care

            "Sakura… you did it again." Blue eyes gazed down at her reproachfully. Her brother smiled at her sadly. Bruises littered Tala's face and chest, and a slight trickle of blood ran down from his left ear. Tala had a concussion, and from the pain in her head, at her temples, and behind her eyes, she did too. "Don't move, the room will spin."

            "Tala. He hit you too? Why? Oh…" she gently touched a bruise on her brother's body, deep and black. It looked painful, but her twin was smiling. "I'm sorry. Ow!"

            "That idiot made you sprain an ankle. Hold still."

            "Ow, ow… jerk!"

            "That was for being a baby." He ducked when she threw a book at him, laughing at her. Sometimes, her twin was a real jerk. She loved him anyway. 

            "Sakura, you're back!" Kenny exclaimed. She smiled, leaning against the wall. "We were so worried about you!" Kai snarled under his breath, "Damn right we were." Sakura looked totally surprised. Kenny continued, "We went looking for you and everything. Kai was positively frantic!" Kai punched the smaller boy in the arm. The genius fell against the wall, biting his lip against the pain. The skin where his fist had landed turned white, then an angry blood red. Sakura nearly slapped her boyfriend, but stopped at the furious, terrified look in his eyes.

            "Shut up, Chief. I was not frantic. **_Where_**," he rounded on Sakura, furious, nearly insane with anger, "**_have you been_**?" He wanted to kill her! She'd stood him up, left him looking like an idiot at their place on the roof, worried him nearly sick, and now she just waltzed in here looking ever so casual, after three days, not caring how afraid he'd been for her. How afraid he'd been of losing her. He sensed he nearly had. But that didn't matter. He was justified in his rage. "Do you have any idea how long we were looking for you? Where the _fuck were_ you, Sakura?"

            "I got in a fight." She said softly. She winced. It hurt to talk, after nearly being strangled the day before yesterday. _A silk scarf… how fucked up._ "No big deal."

            "Oh," Ray murmured from behind her, "is that how that happened?" Sakura jumped in surprise. Her shirt was being unruly, not covering everything she'd wanted it to, and so, her bruises were rather apparent. Ray was staring at her back with a mix of horror and sympathy. Max looked from one to the other, then at Mr. Dickinson as if for explanation. Tyson gawped, crying, "God, Sakura, what happened?" She shrugged. She felt heat flooding her cheeks, and she began trembling ever so slightly. She didn't want to answer their questions. Lies were hard to keep up with.

            "Sakura?" Kai questioned. She looked away, murmuring, "Like I said, it was a fight. It um… didn't go as well as I expected. I was surprised after I got there. That's all. No big." Kai sighed. He knew she was lying. "So, what's up with the home team? What are we doing here, Chief?"

            "I came up with an analysis on all five of you guys… er, people. Now, out of the six of us, Kai and Sakura are the two best bladers. I don't know which one's better, because every time they've fought, it's been a tie. Except those two matches at Regionals, and that was it. Tyson, you've tied with Kai and Sakura, but she and Kai are still the better bladers because they just have more power, what with two bit beasts. Ray, you're after Kai and the others, because you beat Kai once too. Max, you and Ray are evenly matched, Ray with a strong attack, and you with a strong defense. Basically, I wanted to tell you about how you stand with each other. Now… Sakura, tell the truth. Did you really get in a fight?" She limped over to the window, leaning against it for support. Kenny knew she was pondering his answer, trying to figure the best, most truthful answer. Finally, she spoke.

            "Something like that, yeah."

            "_Something_ like that? What does that mean? Either you were or you weren't. Which is it?" Kai snapped. Why the hell was she being so vague?

            "In a fight, each person has an equal chance. I didn't. Hence, it was something like a fight. Kai, where are you going?" The captain of the Blade Breakers began walking towards the door. "Kai?" He replied stiffly, "Come with me, Sakura. I want to talk to you. Alone."

"Why?" He snapped angrily, "Because I said so, goddamn it!" Sakura jumped slightly in surprise. "Come on." She followed him outside.

            "Jeez." Tyson said after a long silence. "What was that about?

            "Kai, what do you want?" He whirled on her, livid.

            "What happened to you? Don't lie to me, Sakura, it's getting old."

            "I told you-"

            "That's twice I've found bruises on you! And those aren't from fighting, either! There's too many. What is going on, Sakura? Tell me." Kai wanted to shout, to throw things. She was getting hurt. Didn't she want to stop it? Didn't she want help? "Tell me, Sakura. Sakura? Sakura, why are you crying?" She pushed him away. "Tell me what's going on. I just want to help you."

            "Why? So that I can be in your debt and give you free rein to use me as you see fit? So that you can use me as a punching bag without having to feel guilty? So I can be your whore? Why?"

            "Because you're in trouble. Sakura… I… you're important to me. I'm not going to let some bastard hurt you just because he's in a bad mood, or why ever he does it. I want to help you because you're a member of this team." Sakura furiously dashed the tears in her eyes. Her wrist has the imprints of someone's fingers on them. "Oh, Sakura…"

            "I hate this. I hate this stupid team, and this stupid relationship, it's made me go soft. I've never been this upset before… I should be able to handle this. I _should_. Why can't I? Kai… this is so hard…." Without thinking, he pulled her against him, and she didn't bother holding back her tears. He didn't hold her as hard as he wanted. If he did, he was afraid of hurting her. He rested his cheek against her soft, blue hair and whispered, "Shhh… I'll help you, Sakura, I promise. I won't let them hurt you again. I won't." He held her close, as if sheltering the most precious of treasures. Nothing was going to happen to her again. Not if he had anything to say about it.

            A gentle knock at her bedroom door made Sakura jump. She wondered who would be calling on her at her hotel room at ten at night. It couldn't be her father, Mr. Dickinson had posted guards. She'd thought that was kind of stupid, but she was glad her father couldn't get to her now that her team had gotten to China. Her mind withdrew itself from listing the possibilities and opened the door. She stepped back to let him in.

            "I wanted to see how you were holding up." She cursed herself for her foolishness. Her clothes, her most common form of pajamas, were very skimpy. All she wore was a pair of black silk boxers and a loose, Greek style shirt that matched her eyes. Kai could see every bruise, every scrape and cut and lash and bite mark. Everything he hadn't seen before. Well, almost everything.

            "I'm fine, Kai, thank you." She was still limping, he noticed, and her bruises were still deep and dark. She looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll. Kai tried to unclench his clenched fingers. He was furious, at himself and at the bastards who had done this. How dare they touch her? And how dare he himself be unable to help her when she needed it, to make her pain disappear when he wanted to? He wanted to ease her pain, but he wasn't sure how. "Was there something else, Kai?" He was so sweet to be checking up on her, she thought, then smiled at him. She turned away when his eyes suddenly changed from a sweet brown to a sharp, feral amber. There was affection, and possessiveness in his eyes then. She couldn't face him at the moment, not with that affection in his eyes. She wasn't worthy of it. He gave it to her anyway. He pulled her close, her back to his hard, muscular chest. His warm breath on the side of her neck made her shiver. "Kai…"

            "You're so beautiful, Sakura." He nuzzled her cheek, his lips brushing against it ever so gently. "You are a marvel." He whispered in her ear, his lips barely moving against her skin. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" She sighed. She'd known where the sweetness was going. It had spiraled rather quickly into the bitter ugliness that was her life. "Sakura, is there _anything,_ anything at all, that I can do to help you? To-"

            "To save me? Kai, you're here. You're with me, holding me. That's enough for me." His hold tightened fractionally. "It makes me feel safe." But would she ever feel safe outside the world of Kai's embrace? And, what scared her the most was, would there come a time when even then, she wouldn't be safe? "I enjoy spending time with you."

            "With me? I'm a total jerk to you, Sakura. How could you like me?"

            "Sometimes, I wonder." She shifted slightly, winced. "Mmm…" Kai ran a gentle fingertip down the middle of her spine, making her shiver. "Kai-"

            "Take off your shirt."

            "Kai!"

            "I swear, Sakura, I won't try anything. But I can get rid of most of the pain, if you want. Your shirt will get in the way, though. Take off your shirt." Sakura, feeling heat flood her cheeks, bit her lip and complied. _Don't let this be a trick, not from him, please don't let this be a trick…ooh… oh, wow…_ His fingertips began a gentle massage on her lower back. Warmth spread through her body, making the pain diminish. His fingers rambled upward to her back and shoulders, the heat spreading even farther. "Kai…"

            "Shush." He murmured. She gasped when his lips went to one dark smudge on her shoulder, bathing it with his tongue. The gentle touch of rough velvet made her moan in delight. The feel of his lips on her skin, the tenderness of his touch, rocked her to her soul. Kai sucked on her shoulder for a brief moment, then his mouth trailed little, wet kisses across to her other shoulder. The whimpers she was making were soaked with pleasure. He was making her forget her pain. Sakura shuddered at the sweetness of Kai's very erotic touch, the tenderness, the care… Heat flowed like electricity between them, filling them both with want, with hunger.

            "Kai, please…" She expected the harsh kiss that he gave, submitted to it. She turned to him fully, put her arms around his neck. He held her tight, kissing her with everything he had, even some stuff he didn't. His tongue glided into the warmth of Sakura's mouth, tasting and exploring, savoring the kiss as if it were the sweetest thing he'd ever known. He lowered her gently to her bed, the kiss deepening even as his hands went to her waist, tugging her shorts. He'd sworn he wouldn't try anything, but he needed her so much… Sakura knew she should stop Kai, but did she want to? Three months was a long time in a relationship, even if their first kiss had been only a few weeks ago. She was worried about whether she should allow this… until Kai's fingers, unaware of the extent of the damage, pressed down hard on the deep, midnight black finger marks at her hips. She broke the kiss, wincing. "Kai, stop."

            "Sakura," he whispered, shoving himself back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I know I promised… did I hurt you?" She didn't answer, but put a protective hand to where her hip met her thigh. "I did."

            "You didn't know… I mean… it's not your fault." Without thinking (that seemed to be how she did things around Kai) she pulled her hand away, and Kai saw the dark bruises that implied so much. He looked into her eyes, about to speak. "Shush. Don't say anything, okay? It'll just screw everything up. Okay?"

            "Sakura-"

            "Kai, don't. Just… just kiss me."

"Sakura, you know I care about you."

"I know." His lips met hers again, and he closed his eyes, trying to forget, to live in the moment. He had Sakura in his arms. Wasn't that enough? He didn't see the single tear stroll down her cheek. She knew he cared. She prayed it wouldn't get him killed.__


	11. ch11

Chapter Eleven: On the Way to London  
  
A/N: I haven't skipped over any of the major fights, they're included kinda in this chappie, but they're not integral to the story line, and don't become so until they start off to London.  
  
"To our past victories, and future triumphs! To us, the Blade Breakers!" The beyblading team made a toast to each other, then Max said, "Hey, we should acknowledge each other's contributions, ya know. Congratulations on everything we've achieved individually, and as a team."  
"That's the point of the party, Max." Ray said. "However, I'd say, thanks be to Kenny, for being the glue that holds this team together, and for being there for all us as... what did you call him, Sakura?"  
"Techno man! Our own little super hero." The blue-haired Russian girl kissed Kenny on the cheek, giggling. She saw Kai fuming in the corner, jealous, and bit her knuckles in an effort to sober herself. She was so hyper, it wouldn't be a stretch to call herself drunk. "Seriously, Ken, I don't think we could've made it this far without you. Oh, Nursie," she called lispingly to Kai, "don't let me drink anymore soda, I'm beginning to rave." It was true that Sakura was on a major sugar high. Her usually pale cheeks were dusted with a slight rosy blush, and her cobalt blue eyes were unusually sparkly. Like stars, Kai thought. Sakura's problem was that, on a sugar high, everything was funny, causing her to go into a giggle fit at the drop of a hat.  
"Ray. Dearest, darling Ray. We are all so proud of you for confronting your past and fighting an honorable battle against Li. I salute you."  
"It wasn't that big of a deal." Kai muttered. Sakura looked over at him. Flipping her long, ice blue hair out of her face, she smiled and said, "Kai, I salute you too, as Team Captain," and she did, with a raised middle finger. Kai smirked and threw a throw pillow at her. "Jerk!" She cried, laughing, and threw it back at him. Oh, but Kai was such fun. So were the others. She laughed for a moment before falling into the silent, broody teenager's lap. She shifted her wait so that she was using him as a pillow, smiling up at him dreamily.  
Her boyfriend was suddenly in a state. The softness of Sakura's beautiful, blue hair brushing against his skin reminded him suddenly of the whispering kisses she sometimes placed on his lips, just the barest of touches, of her mouth to his. The languid heat of her body, and its lithe, sensuous pose made his fingers itch to touch her, to caress and explore her. Oh, but she was beautiful. His lovely ice princess. Desire was singing through him, a chaotic symphony demanding his attention.  
Sakura fell asleep as she crashed down from her sugar high, her head resting in Kai's lap as the boys recounted their battles against the White Tiger Team and the All Stars Team. She had to admit, it was nice seeing Mariah and Emily again. She'd met them at the Junior Olympics, her very first time. She'd been competing for ice skating, Emily for tennis, and Mariah for martial arts. They'd been about six or seven at the time, and had all three won gold medals. Sakura's half-awake thoughts dwelt on them, and on Kai, until she finally fell into the deepest of sleeps.  
  
"Sakura..." Kai laid her down on her bed in her hotel room, fast asleep. Damn her tiredness. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, to touch her. He needed her suddenly, so desperately it made him clench his teeth. "Please wake up, Sakura..." I want to show you what you do to me. He looked her over, gently caressing her pale cheek as he did so. She was wearing a black skirt that fell to her knees and a zip-front dark blue shirt. The zipper was pulled down low enough to give him a beautiful view of her creamy skin. I need you, Sakura, suddenly and so much.  
The thought made her stir as it brushed against her mind. She was tired, but she sensed Kai's need for her, his desire, and all it did was bring her own desire blazing to life. She sighed softly and opened her eyes. "Kai."  
"Hey. I was thinking, on the way to London, we might not have a lot of time to be alone together, so-" He didn't finish, because suddenly Sakura kissed him, drawing him back down to the bed with her. Her lips were soft against his, sweeter than sugar, and he kissed her slowly, carefully, his lips moving over hers again and again as her arms went around his neck. His hand went to the zipper of her shirt, pulling it down lower and lower to reveal her beautiful skin. His one hand was braced against the bed, his other trailing down over her breast to massage it gently. She wasn't wearing a bra. She arched into his warm touch, making a soft sound of pleasure as Kai's tongue invaded her mouth. They broke the kiss, and Kai's mouth descended to her throat, which he kissed and nipped at, making her whimper.  
"Kai... kiss me, Kai." His mouth crashed down onto hers and he kissed her with a savage desperation. The way she said his name, so soft and sad and needy, made it seem like she'd be snatched from his arms at any moment. "God, Sakura! I want you, I need you, please...." "How much, Kai? How much do you want me?" "More than anything. I have to kiss you, have to touch you, feel your beautiful body underneath my hands." "Show me how much you want me, Kai."  
  
(2 days later)  
  
"We're still waiting." Kai said harshly. The violet haired boy turned to him. "For your name, that is." Sakura, hidden in the shadows, remarked acidly, "He wouldn't dare show his face here and use his true name. I'd think, Robert, that you'd be at least a tad worried." Her cobalt eyes flashed at him with endless fury at what he had done before she hissed, "Do you have any idea what you're up against?" "A woman's wrath? Oh, I'm petrified! Grypholion!" "Hounborg! Polaborg!" The two beyblades clashed as the bit beasts roared and attacked. "Still bitter, Sakura? Can't handle rejection? I thought it was all fun and games, love, nothing more." Her opponent taunted. The Russian girl clenched her teeth with fury at the memory of Robert's cruelty. "My brother and I beat you soundly, Robert Jerkin, after what you did to me!" "You're nothing, Sakura, nothing! A gorgeous pair of legs, a tight ass, a pretty face, that's all you are to me." "You are nothing, Robert, but a pathetic, little weakling to be crushed beneath my heel." "You're just pissed because I dumped you!" "I'm pissed because you talked trash about me afterwards! Oh, I was the worst lay you ever had? I've had much, much better! I wouldn't have slept with you if the survival of the human species depended upon it! I found out from your dog what a lousy fuck you are!" At this point, the Blade Breakers were watching the two others, as were the bitbeasts. All beybattling had ceased, but Robert and Sakura were to wrapped up in their argument. "Nazi bitch!" "Mother fucker!" "Tramp!" "Son of a bitch! "Murderer!" She nearly attacked him, making a slur against the death of her mother when she'd been born. She bit out, "Psycho paramour!" "Ha, you would know, Sakura! Frigid bitch!" The icy girl took a step back, shocked. "What did you just call me?" "Frigid. Frosty. Incapable of sexual feeling." Sakura bit her lip, now silent. Robert didn't know this, and neither did any of the people she considered close to her, but that was one thing she was deathly scared of: becoming sexually incapable due to what her father and Voltaire and Giddeon had done to her. So, unfortunately, she was out of witty remarks. Kai, however, didn't need cunning comebacks. He had those rock hard fists of his. The fists the collided at least five times with Robert's face. 


End file.
